Never Ending Party
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: High school is meant to be remembered. And with love, breakups, party's, friendships, smoking, drinking, and getting dirty how could it not be.
1. Chapter 1 Someone New

**Hey guys so here is my new story! This takes place in high school with most of the characters from the movie!**

**So in this only special students, who are chosen attend the training program that's outside of school, that's how they can use weapons.**

**Also everybody has extremely rich parents and all of the girls, are girly girls.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

High school is meant to be remembered. And with love, breakups, party's, friendships, smoking, drinking and getting dirty how could it not be.

Clove awoke to her cell phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at the clock that read three-thirty am. Clove groaned as she rolled over and pressed answer.

"Really" she started with not liking to be woken up.

"Don't you really me" She heard Jackie say on the other end. "Were outside your house get dressed and come outside"

Clove ended the call and dragged her butt out of bed. She slipped on a pair of black shorts, over her ping thong and red sweater over her black bra. She slowly slipped down the stairs stopping when there was a squeak from the stairs, being careful not to wake her parents.

Clove finally made it downstairs. She slipped on her flip flopes and grabbed her dad's lighter out of his coat pocket, before slipping outside. The cool autumn breeze hit her as she ran down her driveway meeting up with her friends.

"Took you long enough" Jackie said as they headed down the street. All of them in shorts with big sweaters.

"Sorry I had to make sure my parents weren't going to wake up. Remember the last time they caught me sneaking out"

"So whats the plan for tomorrow?" Kat said as she pulled her hood over her head.

"Not really sure. What are the guys doing?"

"Well Marvel's, got to work" Glimmer said.

"So does Peeta" Kat chimed in.

"Wanna just go train tomorrow?" Glimmer said. "We haven't gone in a week, and my dad's been on my ass about it"

"Sounds good to me. I've been looking for something to stab" Clove said as they reached park benches and all lay-ed themselves on them"

"Hey any of you have a lighter?" Jackie said as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Here" Clove said as she threw it at Jackie.

"Well the hell did you get that?" asked Glimmer as Jackie lit the cigarette and tossed the lighter back to Clove.

"Took it from my dad, but don't worry I'll put it back. Hey can I have a puff?" Clove said as Jackie handed her the cigarette and she took a long inhale slowly letting out the smoke in the cool air.

"You do know that's bad for you right?"

"Hey you've done it before" Jackie instated as she took a puff.

"Ya, but I don't do it on a regular basis" Kat scoffed.

"But your a drinker, that kills your liver"

"Smoking kills your lungs" she said smiling.

"Fine then, were even"

Clove and Glimmer laughed at Katniss and Jackie. The girls sat on the park benches taking in the cool air, with the dark sky.

"I'm so not feeling school tomorrow" Glimmer whined as she did a cartwheel down the path.

"I know right? Science is going to be hell tomorrow" Clove said as she threw her arm over her eyes.

"At least I hear there's a new guy in our class tomorrow" Kat said smirking. "I hope he's cute"

"How do you know that?" Jackie said sitting up from the bench her red hair flowing down her back in waves.

"I over heard our teachers talking about it"

"Well as long as he's cute I won't have a problem" Clove said smiling. She pulled out her phone and read the time. "Shit it's already four I should get back we have school in four hours"

The girls all hugged and said goodbye, as they each took off in their own directions. Clove ran home. She loved the feeling of the cold wind blowing though her hair and she made it home in minutes.

She quietly slipped back into her house and locked the door. She slid her dad's lighter back into his coat and tiptoed upstairs. She then stripped off the sweater and shorts and crawled back into bed.

The next thing that woke Clove up was her alarm clock. She rolled over and turned it off before stumbling into the bathroom. She brushed her long black hair as it fell in curls down her back. She then washed her face and did her makeup. After she brushed her teeth, she headed to her room to get dressed.

Fall had just arrived and it was starting to get cool, so Clove pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a hot pink top, black leather jacket and black high heeled ankle boots. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door when her mom called her.

"Clove Anderson, you better not think you are leaving this house without eating something first!"

Clove dropped her bag in the front hall and groaned as she made her way to the kitchen.

She dropped herself on a stool as her mother sat a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Carbs for breakfast, no thanks" she said as she pushed away the plate.

"You have to eat something" her mother said crossing her arms over her chest.

Clove grabbed an apple of of the basket that was sitting on the table, smiled at her mother just as a car honk sounded from outside.

"That's Kat." she yelled as she jumped off the stool and grabbed her bag and keys from the front hall. "I'll be home late I'm at the training centre. Bye Mom!" she said as she ran out the door.

She ran down the drive way and jumped into Kat's car sliding on her black sunglasses.

"Sorry Mom was yelling at me to eat" she said as they drove down the road.

"I know what you mean. Me and my parents have the same fight every morning"

"So what do you have today?" Kat said as they pulled onto a main road the sun reflecting off her black sunglasses as well.

"Math, Science, History than English" she said groaning. "I hate my life"

"Ouch" Katniss said wincing. "I have History, Chemistry, Cooking and Applied Design.

"Lucky" Clove said as Kat pulled into the school. She pulled into the exact same parking spot right besides Glimmers Car. The two girls got out of Kat's black car and greeted Glimmer and Jackie who were just getting out of Glimmers little blue car.

Glimmer had on a little peach dress with a black lace coat and little white heels. Jackie had on a black mini skirt, with a dark blue halter top and black flats. And Kat had on blue skinny jeans, with a sparkly white top and black cardigan over, with grey heeled boots.

"Hey girls" Glimmer said as she leaned against her car crossing her arms over her chest. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. You know the usual, fighting with Mom over food and bitching about the classes I have today" Clove said smiling as she stood beside Kat leaning on her car. Peeta came running up behind the girls and grabbed onto Kat's waist kissing her neck before pulling back and wrapping his arm around her waist smiling at the other girls.

"Hello ladies" he said smirking at them, as Kat elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey Peeta" they all said in sync.

"Change of plans today, I don't have to work so I can come and train today" he said smiling before kissing Katniss.

"Great" Jackie said. "And what about Marvel?" she said turning to look at Glimmer.

"Heck if I know" she said throwing her arms up in defence. "he barley returns my calls"

"Aw are you and your boy toy fighting" Kat said giving her a pouty face.

"Hell, were always fighting these days"

"Has anybody talked to Thresh lately? I want him to come training tonight, so he can show me some boxing" Jackie said.

"Oh you and Thresh, getting close" Glimmer said as she nudged Jackie with her shoulder.

"No, I just need him for training" she said.

"Hey Foxface!" yelled a voice from the parking lot just a couple of cars over from where they were all standing.

Jackie looked over at Thresh who had called her. "Be right back guys" she said as she ran over to where he was standing with a whole bunch of guys.

"So what time are we all going to go?" Kat said her arm slung around Peeta.

"I was thinking right after school. Say we all meet up there around three?" Clove said as she scrolled though her phone.

"Sounds good to me" she said.

"Whats good?" Jackie said running back up to them.

"Training today. We said we would meet up there around three"

"Okay good. Thresh is going tonight around four so we can stay late"

"Okay" Peeta said before the bell went off.

The gang entered the school, with everybody else saying hi to them as they went.

Marvel came up and kissed Glimmer on the check, her not reacting before he turned to the group.

"Whats happening tonight?" he said.

"Training tonight, were all meeting up at three after school"

"Okay, well I gotta work till eight tonight, will you all still be there?"

"No probably not" Peeta said.

"Okay I'll just come next time"

The sound of the last bell caused students who were still in the hallways to scatter to their classes.

"See you guys in History" Clove said as everybody waved and headed off to their own classes. Clove scurried down the hallways to Science and made in just in time before the teacher shut the door. And once she shut the door there was no chance of you getting in.

Science was a blur. She barley paid attention but at the end of class when the teacher handed out the homework she knew exactly what she had to do. Clove was a smart girl.

When the bell rang Clove hurried out of class, her heels clicking on the floor as she went. She headed up to the second floor and down the hall to math when she heard as if someone was calling her. She spun around her black hair flipping around her. She looked around but know body had called her. Instead she caught the eyes of a tall, blonde muscular guy with blue eyes who stared at her from his group of friends.

Clove quickly turned around and headed down to math. She had never seen that guy before, maybe that was the guy Kat had been talking about, who was new.

Clove sat down in math and text-ed on her phone until the bell rang for class. Just as the teacher was about to close the door the blonde guy ran in.

"Everybody" said Mrs. Cluster. "This is Cato he is new to our class"

Everybody mumbled around them, the girls probably talking about how cute he was.

"Cato just take any seat available" said Mrs. Cluster as she began to write the lessons on the board.

'Please don't sit beside me, please don't sit beside me' Clove mumbled under her breath as Cato headed for the desks. It wasn't that Cato was unattractive, but she knew just by his looks that he was a cocky jock and she didn't want any part in that.

Cato glanced around one more time before taking the seat right next to Clove.

'Perfect' she thought rolling her eyes.

"You're hot" she heard Cato whisper in her ear. She turned around to face him. With his dazzling eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Thanks" she mumbled back trying to focus on the lesson.

"I'm Cato, by the way"

"I know" she said trying not to sound annoyed.

"And you?" he said throwing her a devilish smile.

"Clove" she mumbled.

"Even your name is hot" he said as he turned his head to look at what the teacher was writing, then turned back to her.

"So have any plans after school?" he said.

"Yes" she almost hissed under her breath.

"Feel like changing them?"

"For you, I don't think so" she said being tempted not to slap him in front of the entire class for his cockiness.

"Aw common. Everybody here talks about your group. Your little hot friends. Glimmer, Kat, Jackie and you"

Clove couldn't believe how much he already knew and he had only been here for two periods.

"So no changing plans" he said as he placed his hand on Cloves thigh. Very high up.

"What are you doing?!" Clove hissed as she slapped his hand away.

"Chill crazy" he said as he turned back to the lesson, and suddenly Clove couldn't focus on math anymore.

Math felt like a year to finish as she could feel Cato's eyes on her though her hair that covered her face. And once the bell rang Clove jumped up and flew right out of the class and down the stairs to history.

Clove was panting by the time she got to history, she flew into her desk and waited until the other girls showed up. When they walked into the room Clove jumped up and ran beside them.

"Guys" she said as they all sat at there desks together. "I met the new kid"

"Oh my God! Is he cute? What did he say?" they all squealed.

"Lets just say he made a lasting impression" she said rolling her eyes as she pulled out her notebooks.

Right then Cato walked into the room, he took a look around and found the eyes of Clove. He gave her a devilish look and a wink as he went and sat on the other side of the class.

"OH MY GOD! HE JUST WINKED AT YOU!" Glimmer said trying not to scream with laughing.

"So" Clove said rolling her eyes as she pulled out her phone scrolling though it.

"So? He's like on of the hottest guys in school, he's brand new and he just winked at you!" Kat said.

"Guys he's a complete player" she said going back to her phone.

Jackie turned around and glanced at him before turning back. "I'd play with that" she said smirking.

"Ah, I think we all would" Glimmer said before the girls broke out in laughter. The class turning to look at them. Clove looked up from laughing and caught Cato staring at her bright green eyes.

"Alright class settle down" said Mr. O'Connor as he started the lesson of the day.

The rest of the day went okay. Clove barley eating anything at lunch, as usual. The girls gossiping and the guys hitting on all of them, pretty normal day.

Clove leaned on the hood of Kat's car her black sunglasses on and her black hair spread out around her, as students filled cars and walked home, as the school day ended.

"Finally" Clove said as she spotted Kat with Glimmer and Jackie.

"Sorry, I had to speak with my bio teacher. You ready to go?"

"Yep" she said as she climbed in. "See you guys at the academy"

As Kat got into her car with Clove, and Glimmer with Jackie. The girls pulled away from the parking lot, down the road and onto the highway. The academy was about twenty from the school, hidden inside of old property.

The girls drove down the highway, music blasting, windows down, wind blowing though their hair. Once they got off the highway they pulled onto a dirt road and up to a gate. Kat pulled out a black card from her wallet and scanned it over to scanner. The gates opened up allowing for the girls to drive though. The academy was surround by a forest on the outside. So unless you knew of the academy you would have no idea it even existed.

Kat drove up the path and parked the car. Just as the girls were getting out Glimmer pulled her car in.

"Where's Peeta?" Glimmer said as her and Jackie pulled out there changing clothes from her trunk.

"He's catching a ride with Thresh. He should be here in a hour or so"

The girls grabbed there gear from the car, and headed into the building having to scan there cards to allow access. The girls entered the lobby said hi to the receptionist Laura at the front desk and headed to the elevator to the basement. Once they got there they all changed into shorts and tank tops and with running shoes then went into the gym.

Some students had already arrived, mostly guys but other than that it was empty.

Clove grabbed some knives from the station and aligned up to start throwing.

"Who's that?" Jackie said as she pointed to a group of guys who had there backs turned. There was a tall guy in the middle.

"Never seen him before. Is he new?"

And at that moment the boy turned around facing the girls.

"Cato?"

**So how did you all like it? Very long I know but I wanted you guys to get a sense of what there lives are like. So if you liked it please let me know. **

**And if you want me to post chapter 2 you gotta REVIEW xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 New Start

**Hey guys so here is chapter 2 hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! Xoxo **

"_Cato_"

Cato had a stunned look on his face.

"You go here?" she said.

"Ya, I went to the same academy in my old city. When I told them I was moving they sent a letter here saying I should attend"

"Oh my God this can't be happening" Clove said as she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Why? Going to be distracted, by my good looks and the way I can fight?" he said smirking.

"Not but you will be once you see how many different ways I can kill you" she said smiling.

"Oh really"

"Ya so you better watch out" she said before she turned away back to her friends.

"I can't believe he goes here now" Jackie said.

"This is great. He is like the biggest ass hole ever! And I now have two classes with him and training. Great..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Hey think of it as a plus! You get to see his good looks everyday" Kat said turning around to look at him again.

"That's not a plus" Clove said scowling.

"It is to me" she replied back.

"Guys common lets just train, and wait for the guys to get here" Glimmer said as grabbed a bow and arrow and loaded it ready for target.

"Common she's right" Kat said as she lead Clove away from the guys. "Just focus on what your best at. Stabbing things. Just pretend the target is Cato's face and you won't have a problem"

Clove smiled at the idea of that. She pressed the button to activate the targets. They all spun around facing her and lit up one by one. As each one lit up Clove threw a knife, it landing dead centre every time. She never missed and by the end she had hit all ten targets right in the centre. She stepped back and smiled at her work. Her eyes glanced over and caught Cato looking at her. He had a look of 'oh shit' and 'damn' at the same time.

She felt pretty proud of herself. Then did some shooting with a bow with help from Kat and Glimmer.

"Hey guys" they heard. The girls all turned around and saw Thresh with Peeta and a couple other guys.

The other guys went and stood over with Cato and the others.

"Hey have you guys meet Cato?" Thresh said.

"Ya unfortunately" Clove mumbled.

"Well you guys should of been here last week when he started. Man that guy knows a way with a sword"

Clove glanced over and watched Cato with his sword. He cut off almost every dummy's arms, torso, head and stabbed them in the heart. She had to admit he was good, but not enough for her to be falling all over him like every other girl.

"So Jackie, you said you wanted to try boxing?" Thresh said snapping Clove out of her daze.

"Yes! Can you show me how?" she said.

"Ya sure! Lets go to the ring" he said as the two of them took off to the back centre of the academy.

"Peeta, can we go do strength training?" Kat said.

"Ya sure, lets go"

"See you guys in a little bit" Kat said as her and Peeta headed down the the strength centre.

"Hey Glimmer, lets work on agility" Clove said.

Clove and Glimmer spent the next two hours on agility training. They climbed up big ropes, did circuit training, combat fighting, and jumping on different level blocks. Clove was exhausted by the time the two of them ended and they collapsed on the floor panting heavily.

"This is what happens when you don't bother to work out for a week" Glimmer said groaning as she rolled over. "Everything is going to hurt tomorrow"

"Can someone take one of my knifes and stab me" Clove said as she closed her eyes. Feeling her sweat drip down her face and neck.

"Never again" The girls heard Jackie say as Clove opened one eye and watched Jackie collapse beside them panting.

"Tired?" Clove said as she went back to napping on the mats.

"Boxing is the hardest thing ever. Never. Again. Ever" she said as she gulped down an entire water bottle before falling backwards.

"Hey ladies" Thresh said as he sat beside them.

"You guys want to try hand to hand fighting?"

"If its with anyone who is over one hundred pounds no thanks" Clove said as she wiped her forehead.

"Common everyone's gonna fight each other, it will fun to see who wins"

"Okay" Jackie said as she sat up. "Glimmer lets go"

"What why me?!"

"Cause next to Clove your the least intimidating, so lets go"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Clove said.

Jackie grabbed Glimmers arm and dragged her across the floor to the fighting floor.

"You in?" Thresh said smiling at Clove as she sat up.

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes. Thresh grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Everybody gathered around the fighting mat, deciding who was going up against who.

"Glimmer lets do this thing" Jackie said as she entered the centre on the mat, Glimmer following right behind her smiling.

"Your gonna regret this" Glimmer said before Jackie swung at her. Glimmer missed the punch by a second giving her enough time to turn around kicking Jackie in the stomach. Jackie fell down and grabbed onto Glimmer taking her down with her. Glimmer pounced onto Jackie pinning her to the ground. Just when it looked like Glimmer won Jackie flung her legs up and hooked them onto Glimmers shoulders throwing them off. Jackie jumped up and waited for Glimmer to get up. Glimmer than threw a punch at Jackie who dived roll under and caught Glimmers foot taking her down. Jackie sat on top of Glimmers stomach, as she let out a groaning sound.

"In what way is this fare?" Glimmer said not being able to move.

"Sorry no rules" Jackie said as she jumped up from Glimmer. "I win, who's next"

"I'll go" Thresh said as he stepped into the middle of the floor. A tall black haired guy stepped forward. He threw a upper cut just barley hitting Thresh's shoulder as Thresh caught him by the arms and flipped him over. His back smashing into the ground. Everybody made a "ohhhhh" sound as Thresh kicked him, him landing on stomach. The guy grabbed Thresh's foot and yanked him causing Thresh to fall to the floor. The guy watched as Thresh didn't move him thinking he won. He stood up and smiled at everyone just as Thresh grabbed him in a head lock and flipped him over his back causing him to smash his back on the floor again. Thresh put his foot on his stomach not allowing the guy to move. "First rule of hand to hand fighting, never turn your back on your enemy. Who's next"

Jackie pushed Clove forward. Clove stumbled into the middle of the mat. For seconds nobody stepped forward. Clove may of been small but she sure was a big threat. Cato took a last second at nobody steeping forward before he did a smirk on his face.

'You have got to be kidding me' Clove said in her head before getting ready into position. She looked around everybody had big smirks and smiles on there face watching Cato and Clove about to go at it.

Cato took the first move swinging at her, but Clove dive rolled under it and under his legs popping up behind him. She kicked his back him falling over as she jumped onto of him swinging her legs over each side straddling him. Cato pushed her off to the side as she fell over and he took the chance to up on top of her. Clove swung her back and the two rolled over, Clove trying to gain dominance. But Cato slung further allowing him to be on top. He pinned Cloves arms down with his feet and his body pressed against hers.

"I win" he said smiling. Before he bent down his head and clawed his teeth down the skin of her neck. Clove gasped for air as he did this. She was turned on and wanted to punch him all at the same time. He finally pulled up and jumped off her, he grabbed her hand and helped her up to.

Clove turned to the girls who all had a big smile on there face.

"Okay its time to leave" she said before she headed for the lockers. She grabbed her bag slammed her locker shut and ran to the elevator.

When Clove got out into the fresh air she finally felt as if she could breathe again. She panted leaning against Kat's car trying to comprehend what had just happened. Cato had basically just kissed her neck. Her neck. She had scraped his own teeth down her neck. She touched her neck where his teeth had been, it was hot to the touch like it had a fever.

"Dammit skin, don't react" she mumbled under to breath.

Clove sat on the ground fiddling with her ring on her finger until Jackie, Kat and Glimmer came out.

"Finally you're here lets go" she said grabbing onto Kat's arm dragging her to the car.

"Hold on" Jackie said. "Can we talk about what just happened in there" Jackie said pointing to the doors of the academy.

"He like kissed your neck!" Glimmer squealed.

"I know, can we talk about this later" she said as she dragged Kat closer to the car.

"Is Cato still in there?" she said as they loaded there stuff into Kat's car.

"Um no. He just behind us when we left"

"Well lets go then" she almost yelled before jumping into the car with Kat. They waved at Glimmer and Jackie as they pulled out of the parking lot. Though the rear view mirror Clove saw Cato came out of the academy and lock eyes with Kat's car pulling away.

The entire drive home, the girls didn't say anything to each other. When Kat dropped Clove off at her mansion, she didn't say a word. She just grabbed her bags filled with her clothes and ran up her drive way into her house as Kat drove away.

Clove entered her house and dropped her bag in the front hall before heading to the kitchen.

"Hi honey" her mother said.

"Hi" Clove said as she dropped herself on the kitchen stool.

"We made your favourite for dinner. Lemon chicken, with a Greek salad"

"Thanks, I'm gonna eat later though. Gonna go for a run just need to change my clothes"

"You just came back from training, aren't you tired?" her father said from the living room couch.

"No, I just need the fresh air" she said as she ran upstairs to her room. Clove stripped off her clothes and bra. And put on a new pair of black shorts and a pink sports bra. She pulled on a black hoodie over the bra and grabbed her headphones. She ran back downstairs grabbed her phone slipped on her shoes and headed out the door. Once outside she plugged her headphones into her phone, hit her songs, slipped the phone into her bra and then took of running.

Clove didn't know where to run to, but she just ran. She ran around her whole neighbourhood. The wind blowing though her hair pinned up in a ponytail, her music blasting. She didn't think she just ran. Almost as if running would get rid of the problem. By the time she made it home it was eight. She slipped off her sweater and shoes and padded into the kitchen. She heated up her chicken and then threw the salad on the side. She planted herself on the couch and ate. She could see her parents in the backyard on the patio having wine. She just watched them as she ate.

When she finished she put her dishes in the sink, grabbed her book bag and clothes bag from the front hall and headed into her room. She dumped her clothes and training clothes into her laundry then started on her homework.

She finished her science quickly, then did her math. She didn't have any history or english homework. So when she finished at ten. She turned on her TV and just lay ed in bed until she felt sleepy. She then headed into the bathroom. Took her makeup off and washed her face, and then brushed her teeth and hair before heading back into her room. She stripped down her sports bra and shorts and put a regular bra back on before she climbed into bed and fell asleep. She tossed and turned a lot until her cell woke her up two. She glanced at the caller display, showing Jackie meaning the three of them were currently outside her house. But Clove didn't feel like talking so she declined the call and fell back asleep

Nightmares filled Clove's mind as she slept. The nightmare of Cato and her neck. Him scratching his teeth along the edge of his neck. Him smirking as he did so, an enjoyment for him. The nightmare replayed in her mind over and over again until she awoke to her alarm.

Clove didn't know what was worse. The fact that she had to see Cato again today or the fact that the nightmare replayed it's self in her mind one hundred times. So she dragged her butt to the bathroom and started her morning routine. Once she was done she headed to her closet.

Today she wore, blue skinny jeans with a black tank top and black jacket over, with open toed black heels.

Clove headed to the kitchen and sat herself down on the stool.

"Here" her mother said as she slid her a bowl of cereal.

Clove dug right into the cereal, eating away at it before her mom broke the silence of her chewing.

"So I never got to ask how was school yesterday?"

"Fine" she said looking up from her food.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Nope" she said shaking her head.

"And how was the training centre?"

"Good" Clove said between bites.

"Is there a boy in the picture?" her mom said catching Clove off guard.

"What?!" she said almost choking on her cereal. "No. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Just how you've been acting since yesterday, just seemed weird" her mom said eyeing her.

"Acting weird what do you mean?"

"Well for starters, you actually eating breakfast for once"

"I was hungry" Clove said looking down at her food.

"Clove Anderson, I have lived with you for sixteen years and not once have you ever eaten breakfast"

"I'm was just hungry okay" Clove said eating her last bite, as a car horn went off outside.

"Bye!" Clove said as she headed out the door with her cell, bag and keys.

Clove knew exactly what was going to happen when she got into Kat's car and she was right.

"Okay, we are talking you can't avoid it any longer" Kat said before Clove even had time to do up her seat belt.

"Why didn't you come out to see us last night. Jackie called"

"I know" she said as they drove down the road. "I was just tired didn't feel like getting up"

"Okay next question. What the holy hell happened yesterday, with you and Cato?"

"I still don't know okay. It was crazy what happened"

"He liked kissed your neck. He had his teeth glazing down it, it full on looked like he was going to make out with you right then and there" Kat gushed

"God I'm glad he didn't" Clove said.

"Why don't you give him a chance, see where it leads?"

"I'll consider it if he A never does the teeth thing again and B changes his attitude"

"So what did you do after I dropped you off?" Kat asked.

"Went for a run to try and clear my head on what happened"

"And did it work?"

"I had re-occurring nightmares of the neck thing all night"

"I'll take that as a no" Kat said as she pulled into the school.

Clove wasn't even out of the car for a second before Glimmer was gushing at her.

"Okay you need to talk about what happened yesterday" she said folding her arms over her red dress.

"She already did" Kat said.

"Not to me" Glimmer said scowling.

"She didn't like what happened, it haunted her in her dreams, and she hoped it will never happen again" Kat said summing it up.

"I would of died if that happen to me" Glimmer said.

"It should of been you, not me. Why is he after me anyways?"

"Maybe he likes the chase?"

Then the bell rang. Clove headed to her class and the day begun. She didn't pay attention in any classes and for the ones with Cato she didn't even look up from her desk, and he didn't say a word to her.

The next thing Clove knew school was over and they headed home. They didn't go to the training centre that day as everybody was sore from yesterday. So Clove just went for a run, then did her homework and the next thing she knew she went to bed.

The girls didn't call that night, and she didn't have nightmares. So when morning came she felt like herself. Dressed in a pink dress with heels and a white coat, didn't eat breakfast and then headed for Kat's car.

As Clove headed down her drive way she saw not Kat's car but a different one.

A small red car. When she came closer the window rolled down revealing Cato in the drivers seat.

"Cato?" she said stunned.

"Get in. We need to talk"

**So what did you guys think? **

**To see the next chapter you gotta review xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Party Time

**Hey guys so here is chapter 3! I am having so much fun writing this story. I just burst with new ideas, and then I get like really excited. **

**Enjoy xoxo**

"_Cato?" she said stunned. _

"_Get in. We need to talk" _

"Where's Kat?" she questioned.

"She called me last night and said I needed to pick you up"

"Of course she did" Clove mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Common we need to talk"

"No we don't. And I don't need a ride I'd rather walk"

"You'll be late" he stated.

"I don't care" she said as she started to walk down the road. Cato driving slowly beside her.

"Common I want to apologize"

Clove groaned under her breath as she opened the door and jumped in.

"Thank you" Cato said as he put the car into drive and the took off down the road.

"So I wanted to apologize for what happened with the neck thing, the other day. I was being a jerk and trying to look cool, I'm sorry"

"You did it to look cool?" Clove said turning to look at him.

"Ya, trying to empress my friends"

"Men" Clove mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"But hey, it did work!" he said laughing.

"What!" Clove yelled hitting him in the arm.

"Ya, all of my friends think I'm like this stud now, for doing that to you"

"Why me though?"

"Clove you do realize, your the most talked about girl with my friends right?"

"I am?" Clove said taken by surprise.

"Ya, all the guys say is about how hot and good looking you are. But how none of them get a chance with you"

"I'm hard to get" Clove said smirking.

"I could tell" Cato said turning to smile at her as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he said.

"Um no" Clove said as she grabbed her bag ready to get out of his car.

"Fine. Coffee at least, after school"

"Nope sorry" Clove said as she jumped out of his car and ran over to where the girls and Peeta were standing by the cars.

"I hate you so much right now" Clove said though gritted teeth as she stood beside Kat.

"Your welcome" she said smiling.

"I can't believe, he picked you up this morning" Glimmer said squealing.

"Control yourself" Clove said putting a hand up. "He just wanted to apologize for the neck thing"

"He wouldn't have to apologize if he did that to me" Jackie said smirking.

"Oh guys remember my party is tomorrow. Come all over so we can get ready together" Glimmer said smiling

"Yes finally some fun" Clove said as the bell rang.

They all got into the school and Clove realized what Cato had been talking about. All around guys whispered to their friends then smiled at her, or gave her a wink and a wave.

She was now the talk of the school because of what happened with Cato. Even though people didn't know how it had happened because it was the academy all they knew was Cato had scrapped his teeth down her neck, and the guys couldn't stop talking about her.

Clove today was actually looking forward to Math when the time came around. It was with Cato, but that was besides the point. And it didn't surprise her when he came into class and sat beside her, and started talking about there conversation that they had in the car.

"So what time do you wanna go for coffee?" he said smiling.

"I told you, I'm not going out with you" she said.

"Why?"

"You attitude, your too cocky and think your all that" she said turning to look at him.

"I'm trying to change that" he said as Clove looked into his eyes, and knew he was telling the truth. "But lets not count it as a date, we can call it getting to know each other. We barley know anything about each other"

"If I say yes, will you stop asking me?" she said giving him a look.

"Yes" he said smiling.

"Fine we can go for coffee after school, pick me up where Kat and Glimmers car's are"

"Okay" he said smiling as he turned back to the board smiling.

Clove and the girls headed for there cars as the day had ended.

"So what is everybody wearing tomorrow?" Kat said.

"I'm going with a hot pink dress" Glimmer said smiling.

"I'm thinking red" Kat chimed in. "What about you Jackie?"

"Well its between gold or deep blue"

"Blue goes better with your hair" Glimmer requested. "Clove?" she said looking over at her.

"I'm thinking black" she said. "And skimpy" she added

All the girls made a "ohhhhhh" sound as they got closer to there cars.

"So Kat I'm not going with you today" Clove said as they stopped at there cars and she turned around facing her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going out for coffee... with Cato"

All of the girls mouths dropped.

"He's taking you out?!"

"Ya he wanted dinner, coffee was the compromise"

Just then Cato's car pulled up. And Clove headed for his car.

"Don't get pregnant!" Jackie yelled at her smiling as Clove jumped into his car.

As they pulled out of the parking lot girls gave her death looks from outside. Probably because she was in the car and they weren't, not like it was that big of a deal.

"So I was thinking for coffee we could go to Java? The one near the academy?" he asked as they headed onto the road.

"That's my favourite coffee place" Clove said looking up at him from her eyelashes.

"See we do have something in common" he said smiling at her.

The rest of the ride there they didn't say a word to each other. Clove just watched out the window as they drove. Cato turning to glance at her every so often.

Finally they arrived at the coffee joint. He opened the door for her and went in. Clove ordered a vanilla bean cinnamon latte, and Cato french roast coffee with milk and sugar. Once they got there drinks they sat down.

"So question time" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Okay shoot?" Clove said as she sipped her latte.

"What do your parents do?"

"Mom has her own printing company, the best in town. And my dad is the CEO of this big marketing company"

"Wow so you must be loaded?" he said.

"We are. Everybody in this town is rich. What about your parents?"

"My mom runs three beauty salons in town. And my dad is part of a shipping company. That's what moved us here, was his job"

"Pretty loaded too huh?" she said smiling raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, very much"

"Okay, how long have you and all your friends been friends?" he asked.

"Since like forever. We all meet when we started at the academy when we were about six, and we have just grown together"

"That's really sweet. Me on the other hand is just making friends"

"Doesn't seem like you have a problem with that" she said as she took another gulp of her hot coffee.

"Favourite colour?" she asked.

"Blue. You?"

"Black and red"

"You don't seem to be very dark to me?" he said a questioning look on his face.

"I'm different. I change all the time. I'm not like most people. I'm edgy but I'm girly too"

"Your rep at school would be girly"

"Everybody has a rep in high school, you just gotta make sure it's a good one" she said looking down at the coffee. "Okay you. Are you really trying to change your attitude? Because of what happened at the academy it wouldn't seem like it"

"Like I said in the car, I was being a jerk trying to impress my friends. I wasn't trying to make you hate me forever"

"Hate is a strong word, I prefer dislike"

"You dislike me?"

"Your growing on me" she said making a face like it was a bad thing. "So before I forget, Glimmers having a huge party at her house tomorrow, you wanna go?"

"Are you asking me as your date?" he said smirking.

"No" she said scowling at him. "I'm inviting you to come. Glimmers party are legendary, thought you would like to come"

"Ya sounds like fun. People today were taking about a party I just didn't know what they were taking about"

"Okay so ya they party starts at seven, so just show up whenever. And bring something to drink, or lots we always seem to run out"

"Okay" he said as he finished his coffee. "And your going?" as if it was even a question.

"Of course I'm going, I never miss these party's"

"And your wearing?" he said with a smirk.

"None of your business" she said.

The two of them talked for another hour. They laughed, scowled at each other and Clove blushed occasionally. 'Your supposed to not like him remember, just tolerate him' she would say to herself.

"Well I should get going, got homework to do and decide what to wear" Clove said as she stood up gathering her jacket and purse.

Cato drove her home, she even said thank you when he dropped her off. Clove walked into her house kicking off her heels that were now killing her feet. She padded into the kitchen. She saw her mom on the patio with a magazine.

"Hey mom" Clove said as she slid open the glass door leading outside as she stuck her head out.

"Hi honey. How was your day? And why are you late?" her mom said giving her a scowl.

"School was fine. I was out of coffee with a friend it was a last minute thing, I'm sorry"

"Its fine, just at least text me next time"

"Okay" Clove said as she went to go back inside before forgetting to ask. "Oh mom" she said as she stuck her head out the door again. "Glimmers having a party tomorrow, and I'll prob end up sleeping over. Is that okay?"

"Will there be drinking?" her mother said.

"Yes..." Clove said giving her mom a puppy dog look.

"Yes you can go. But watch how much you drink"

"Thanks mommy" she said before disappearing back into the house and into her room.

**Next Night **

"Is this dress tight enough?" Glimmer said as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was in a hot pink strapless dress that barley covered her butt.

"If it goes any tighter it will cut off your circulation" Kat said as she pulled up a red tank dress over her black thong and beige bra. "Can someone zip me up"

Jackie zipped it up her back. "There now you look awesome" she said looking at her. "But are you sure about the blue?"

Jackie was in a halter sparkly deep blue dress, just like the other girls it showed off to much cleavage and butt.

"Are you kidding?" Kat said making her twirl. "You look amazing, it fits your curves perfectly" Jackie twirled herself in the mirror with a smile.

"Ya I guess your right" she said as she grabbed her makeup bag off Glimmers bed and started pulling everything out. From eyelashes, to face and lips with brushes. "Clove babe you ready?" she yelled at the bathroom door.

The door slowly opened and out stepped Clove. She was in a tight black one shoulder dress. It cut low enough showing the boobs and high enough to show the butt. Kat's mouth dropped open.

"Is it okay?" Clove said turning.

"Okay? You look like a Victoria secret model!" Glimmer gushed. "When did those curves come in?"

"I've been working out" Clove said smiling.

"Well I'm gonna need that routine" Glimmer said as she plugged her curling iron in.

"So is Cato coming?" Kat said biting onto her lip.

"Yes..." Clove mumbled

"Well I can see the reason for the dress"

"The dress is not for him. I can act slutty if I want to"

"You act any sluttier and Cato's gonna put a dent in ya" Kat said laughing.

"Hey maybe you'll finally lose your v-card" Jackie said smirking.

Clove smacked both of there heads with her hands.

"Oww" they both said holding the back of there heads.

Clove just smiled as she started to apply her makeup. Foundation, powder, smoky eye, top and bottom eye liner, mascara then light lip stick. As all the other girls did.

"Clove your first" Glimmer said as she set up a chair with the curling iron. And one by one rotating, one would have makeup done then hair when finally all of them were ready.

"Shoes" Kat said as she pulled out a pair of bright red heels. They were about four inches. Glimmer slid on white six inch open toed, and Jackie with sliver six inch. Clove had one shear black six inch. She finally was the height of a normal person.

"Here" Glimmer said stooping the girls before they headed to go downstairs. She reached under her bed and pulled out a bottle of blue liquid with four shot glasses.

"Pre-game party" she said as she handed each one a shot glass and filled it.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"Blue vodka"

"Cheers" they all said raising there glasses in the air smiling before the shot it down there throat.

"Okay" Clove said as she slipped on her shoes. "Lets go" they all slipped on there shoes and headed downstairs.

The party was long going. Clove had already been hit on by several guys who were black out drunk. She headed out from that patio and into the house she slipped off her shoes and looked up just in time to come face to face with Cato.

"Am I late?" he said.

"Nope perfect timing" she said as she brushed the curls out of her face.

"I brought a drink" he said holding up rum. "Sorry it was all I could grab from my bar at home"

"Its perfect" she said. "May I?" she said pointing at the bottle.

"Go ahead" he said as he handed it to her.

Clove turned the top off the new bottle and pressed the bottle to her lips, she took a chug before pulling back handing the bottle back to him.

"Well, you sure can drink" he said steeping forward and sliding his arm along Clove's slim waist.

"Thanks, its a talent" she said.

"Nice dress" he said looking down."There's not much to it though"

"The less the better"

"Can I get a better look" he said as he stepped closer.

"I'm not that drunk" she said jumping back from him. "There's tons of girls dressed like me here. Go entertain yourself with them" she said before turning around and walked away from him.

She grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff that was sitting on the counter and drank from the bottle as she headed back outside to the crowd of people. Cato just stood there watching as she left with a smile.

Clove stumbled down the porch steeps with the bottle as she headed to the cabana where Jackie and Kat and Glimmer where.

Glimmer was on the couch making out with Marvel.

"Well doesn't look like there fighting any more" Clove said as she flopped on the couch beside Jackie.

"Well once she sobers up, they will be again. He's just taking advantage of the fact that she drunk"

"Where's Peeta?" Clove said as she took another swig.

"Went to grab more drinks. He should be back in a few minutes"

"God I need a smoke" Jackie said as she pulled out a pack from her bra, and a lighter.

"Can I have one too. Cato tried to get in my dress a few minutes ago"

Jackie gave her a cigarette and Clove lit it. The two of them took two long intakes before blowing it into the night sky.

"I need another drink" Kat wined. "I'm gonna go find Peeta" she said as she stood up and stumbled her way back into the house.

"Well I'm gonna be hungover tomorrow" Clove said as she took another puff then a swig.

"You and me both"

"So what are the odds if I throw myself at some guy, he's gonna take it?" Jackie said.

"In that dress pretty good"

"I need to pee" she said as she stumbled her way back into the house.

Clove just sat on the couch drinking the Smirnoff, smoking watching Glimmer and Marvel make out.

"Boo" said a voice behind her. Clove turned around to see Thresh.

"Hey..." she said stumbling with her words.

"Hey. Nice party you guys got going"

"Thanks. You been drinking?"

"Yep"

"You gonna be hungover tomorrow?"

"Yep"

"Cheers to that" she said holding up her bottle and clinking it with his beer can.

"So have you seen Jackie?" he said sitting beside her.

"She went back inside to pee" she said taking another puff

"Okay" Thresh said looking down.

"Wait you like her? Don't you?" Clove said smiling at him.

"Ya she's nice and sweet has a great humour. I don't even mind that she doesn't like berries"

"If you like her you should go after her. I think she could really use a relationship right now" she said nudging to the house

"You know what, your right" he said as he jumped up and spirited back into the house. Clove drank until the bottle was empty and then she passed out on the couch outside.

When Clove awoke it was four am, half of the people had gone home but the party was still going. Clove was still drunk as she stumbled her way back into the house and fell on the couch in the living room.

"Hey" Cato said as he dropped beside her.

"How are you?" Clove slurred.

"Have I ever told you are the most beautiful women in the world? It would be a honour to have your children" he said obviously being drunk himself.

Clove took a look at him before jumping on his lap and straddling him. She looked at him in the eye before crashing her lips onto his.

**Hehe did you like?**

**Remember to review **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 Akward Dates

**Hey guys new chapter yaaaaa! **

**Enjoy xoxo**

_Clove took a look at him before jumping on his lap and straddling him. She looked at him in the eye before crashing her lips onto his. _

The sun steamed though the windows of Glimmers house. Morning had approached yet nobody was going to enjoy the sun today. Clove groaned at the sun that was in her face. She rolled over grunting as she did so covering her eyes from the daylight.

She peaked though her eyes and looked around the living room. There was some people spread out on the couches and the floor, and there would be more around the house. She squinted her eyes and saw Jackie and Thresh curled up on the couch in each others arm passed out. Looks like Thresh did make a move on her.

Clove rolled over and her feet pushed up against a leg. She looked over and saw Cato.

"What?" Clove mumbled under her breath. She sat up her head spinning as she did. She swore under her breath holding her head. Alcohol was all fun and games until the next morning. She felt weird as she felt her back and stomach. She than realized her bra was unhooked. She stood up off the couch and realized her dress had been zipped down. Cato's shirt was off and he was fast asleep on the couch.

"No,no,no,no" Clove hissed under her breath. "This can't be happening" She quickly ran up the stairs to the bedrooms. She ran into Glimmers room and shook her awake.

"Whaaaaaa" Glimmer groaned as she sat up her blonde hair everywhere.

"I have a problem" Clove whispered.

"Okay well can you tell me after I have had Advil" She said as she shielded her eyes from the sun of the window as she stood up wobbling before heading to the bathroom. She opened a few cupboards before finding the bottle and popping two before throwing it at Clove, she also popped two before Glimmer turned to her.

"So whats your problem?" she said squinting from the sun.

"Me and Cato made out last night"

"What? Where? How? When?"

"Last thing I remember I was sitting on top of him, and his wet lips on my neck. The next thing I know I wake up with my bra unhooked, my dress zipper down and his shirt is off"

"Holy shit" Glimmer said.

"I know. I can't believe we actually kissed. I hope he was drunk enough that he won't remember what happened"

"I hope he does" Glimmer said smiling at a scowling Clove. "Have you seen the other girls?"

"Jackie's downstairs sleeping in Thresh's arms, and I haven't seen Kat for a while. Just then there was a moaning sound from the bathtub. Clove pulled back the curtain, and there was Kat all curled up half awake.

"Kat?"

"Do you know why I woke up in the tub?" she said as she slowly climbed her way out.

"Were trying to piece it all together now"

"Holy shit" she said as she stumbled her way out of the bathroom. "Have you seen Peeta?"

"Pretty sure he was sleeping on the back porch" Clove said.

"God I'm so sore" she said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"What happened after you went to find Peeta for drinks?"

"Uhhhhh, uhhhhhh" she said trying to hide her face.

"Wait a second, did you and Peeta..." Glimmer said.

"Ummm ya..." she said dragging her voice looking at the ground.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you guys had sex" Clove said.

"It's not like it was my first time, we've done it before. I was just really drunk and so was he"

"Ya that was Marvel with Glimmer last night" Clove said eyeing her.

"He tried but he didn't get very far" she insisted.

"Should we try and get the rest of the people out of your house? I mean your parents are coming home tomorrow"

"Ya lets. I need a shower and coffee"

The girls headed downstairs. People were sleeping everywhere. The stairs, bathroom, couches, floor, outside. Half of the people from the party had left and the others were all passed out drunk at Glimmers.

The girls turned the corner to the living room. "Cato's gone" Clove said. "Thank God, now I don't have to face him after last night"

"But you go to school with him, and the academy you have to face him at some point"

"Don't remind me" she said groaning.

Kat sneaked up to where Thresh and Jackie were sleeping. She clapped her hands right in Jackie's ear causing Jackie to jump so high she fell onto the floor with a thump. Causing Thresh to wake up.

"That was not funny" She said as she attempted to stand up.

"I'm laughing" Kat said.

"What's going on?" Thresh said as he stood up rubbing his eyes.

"Just scaring the crap out of your girlfriend" Kat said smiling.

"Oh" Thresh said looking at little embarrassed. As he slung his arm around Jackie's waist.

"It's okay. We think you guys are really cute, were happy for you" Clove said smiling at the two.

"What? No!" Glimmer said. "I need my single girls with me. I don't wanna be by myself"

"Your with Marvel" Jackie said.

"So what's your point?" she said giving her a scowl.

"I really should get going" Clove said. "I need to shower, eat and get a nap"

"I'll drive you" Kat said. As the two grabbed there shoes and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Kat said before she stepped out the door. "Academy tomorrow afternoon around three?"

"Sounds good to me" Thresh said as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay good" Kat said as she hurried out the door behind Clove who was already at the car waiting.

"Took you long enough" she said as they slumped there bodies into the car and started down the road.

"Sorry. Academy tomorrow afternoon, three. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm gonna drive myself. My car finally got fixed, we got it back yesterday"

The rest of the way home was groaning from the sunlight and how much their heads hurt. And when Clove got home the first thing she did was strip off her clothes and get into the shower. Her hair was a big mess of curls, her feet had blisters from her shoes, and she reeked of booze everywhere. She spent twenty minutes in the shower just standing letting the hot water hit her body. She was thinking about what happened with her and Cato. How she was going to face him at school, and if he was at the academy tomorrow. This was just like after he had teethed her neck. She was angry, and embarrassed all at the same time.

When she finally got out, she was all clean and no evidence that she had been drinking or smoking. She slipped on a new bra and underwear then some sweats and a tank top. She yanked the brush though her black hair, and when she was finally knot free she braided it down her back. She then headed down into the kitchen. Even though it was a Saturday both of her parents were working so she had the house to herself. She made herself some coffee and then sat on the couch and went though her phone. When she finally finished it was one a clock. Clove didn't know what to do.

She didn't have any homework, she was to hungover to go running, and sunlight was not really her best friend right now. So Clove decided to be a normal teenager. She headed up to her room, turned the TV on, opened up her laptop and snuggled into bed with them. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until her cell phone ringing woke up her.

She rolled over out from under the covers and grabbed it from her bed side table.

"Clove?" a voice said on the other line.

"Ya" she mumbled into it.

"It's Cato" he said. Clove's eyes shot right open and she shot right up in bed.

"Cato how did you get my number?" she said sternly.

"I asked around. I need to talk to you, about last night"

"What about last night?" she said. 'If I play it out as if I don't remember then we won't have to talk about it' she thought.

"We kissed Clove" he said getting strait to the point.

"We did?" she asked.

"I heard you freaking about what to do this morning, I know you know that we kissed"

Clove hissed under her breath before answering him.

"I know we kissed. I was drunk, you were drunk we both didn't know what was happening lets just leave it at that" she said before ending the call. She fell back into her bed and covered her eyes with her arm. What was happening?

Clove didn't know how long she just laid in bed re-playing the conversation between her and Cato in her head, but the next thing she knew it was sunset outside her window. Clove padded downstairs into the kitchen and made herself some dinner. By the time she was done it was pitch black outside.

Clove felt numb to the brain. She didn't know what was happening with herself lately. Cato had been here for a week and somehow they had already made out. She knew Cato had feelings for her, but she didn't have feelings for him. She had made that perfectly clear the first day when he hit on her. She was not interested. Why was everything so confusing with him? Guys hit on her all the time and she could easily turn them down, Cato was different. He was a challenge, and his goal wouldn't be reached until he had her. She knew of that.

With mixed feelings and over a thousand thoughts Clove went to bed. Regretting saying she would go to the academy tomorrow.

Clove had a restless night, and when she finally had to get out of bed to go to the academy she was wishing someone would stab her with a knife. She dressed in shorts and a tank top, pulled her hair into a high pony grabbed her bag and sunglasses and then headed out the door. She got into her black little car and took off.

Clove was already swearing under her breath when she pulled into the parking lot and saw Cato's car there. She thought about turning around, going home back to bed. But it would look even look worse if she didn't show up so she faced her fears and headed inside.

Once she was down into the training centre, she slipped on her running shoes and locked her bag in her locker before heading into the centre. As she walked in all eyes turned to look at her, and she was really regretting coming today. Almost everybody who went to the academy went to the party and they all knew what had happened.

Clove quickly walked over to where Jackie was standing.

"Please kill me now" she mumbled under her breath as she tried to hide her face.

"Should of been here ten minutes early, you would of seen the guys congratulating Cato on his success" she mumbled back.

"I'm gonna be sick" she said as she held her hand on her forehead. "If I kill him, all my problems would be over"

"Ya, but then you would face jail time"

"It be worth it" she said groaning as she looked at Jackie. "Can we just get this training started, so I can go home back to bed" she said as she headed over to the running centre with Jackie. Clove did some intense running as Jackie practised dive rolls and high jumps.

Clove was panting and sweating by the time she was done and was pretty sure Jackie was going to have problems walking. When she looked up and sure enough saw Cato cutting heads off dummies with his sword. How she wished she could shove his sword up his ass.

He laid eyes on Clove and made his way slowly over to her. She tried to take off running out the doors and into the changing room but he was right with her. He ran into the room and pushed her up against the lockers, pinning her arms with his hands and his body pinned hers.

Clove had the eyes of the devil as she looked at Cato. "Does me running away from you mean anything? Or does it just go over your fat head?"

"Why are you so mad with me?" he hissed at her. His face only inches away from hers. "You kissed me, remember?"

"I'm mad at myself for doing it, and mad at you for actually taking it"

"I'm a guy, what do you expect? If a girl is going to throw herself on top of me and makeout, not really gonna object"

"Cato me being addressed with you, is bad" she said as she looked deep into his crystal blue eyes.

"Why hun? You being with me is causing more popularity than you already have?" he questioned.

Clove was furious with him. She yanked her hand out of his and went to slap him across the face but he caught her hand and pinned it right back where it was. He leaned into her face so close there nose's were touching, almost as if he was going to kiss her.

"Wanna try that again, sweetheart?"

Clove was trapped. "You do know I know over one hundred ways to kill you right?" she said spitting at his face.

"We train together hun, I know the exact same ways"

Clove just rolled her eyes and pushed him off. She walked back into the centre and everybody turned to look at her.

"Okay listen up!" Clove yelled at everybody. "Me and Cato are not together, and I swear to God the next person who gives me a smirking look or congratulates him on being with me will have a real knife in their back!"

Everybody had wide open eyes as they looked at Clove. She gave them all a dead stare and they immediately looked away from her and went to what they were doing.

"That's better" she said as she saw Kat, Peeta, Glimmer, Marvel and Thresh head toward her and Jackie.

"Well that was interesting" Marvel said.

"God Clove you really scared the shit out of everybody" Peeta said holding Kat's hand.

"That was the point. I'm sick of people staring at me because of Cato"

"So guys are we going to the movies tonight?" Glimmer asked.

"Yep" they all said.

"Sure" Clove said.

"Cato's coming" Thresh said as everybody turned to give him a look.

"Then I'm not coming"

"You weren't supposed to tell her!" Glimmer yelled hitting Thresh.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"You are coming. I will show up at your house and dress you if I need to" Glimmer said smiling.

"Can I just go home now? I need to sleep"

"Sure, we were all gonna go now anyways"

The gang grabbed there bags from lockers and piled into cars.

Clove was more than happy to be home. She ate a bag of chips because screw diets that's why and sat watching tv. At nine there was a knock at the door. Clove went downstairs and opened it up to reveal Kat, Glimmer and Jackie.

"Your not dressed?!" Glimmer said looking upset.

"I told you, if Cato's going; I'm not"

Jackie pushed her red flowing hair back and spoke. "Not acceptable"

The girls pushed into the house and slammed the door shut locking it.

"Your not leaving until were done with you" Glimmer said as the three of them pushed her upstairs. Clove knew this was going to happen, her friends were awesome at times, but some they just went overboard. The three of them attacked her. Hair, makeup, clothes, shoes everything. In record time the were pushing her out the door and into Glimmers car. Behind them in Peeta's was him, Thresh, Marvel and Cato. It was like quadruple dating, everybody was going to have fun tonight with there date expect for her.

Cato tried to do everything for her. Buy her tickets, drinks, food, offer to hold her bag; he was really going full out. And Clove was more than happy to sit in a dark theatre for two hours without Cato being able to say anything to her.

About halfway though the movie Clove leaned over and looked at everybody else.

Katniss was just about sitting on Peeta's lap. Glimmer was curled up in Marvels arm. And Thresh had his arm around Jackie. Clove missed that. Going to the movies with her boyfriend, curling up to him, and when they got bored would make out. But in no way was Cato going to be that next guy.

Clove had her arm hung down beside the chair as her eyes were glued on the movie. She felt Catos' hand brush beside her, and thought nothing of it. But he put his hand back to where they were right beside her, and she felt him slowly but surely grab onto her hand. She opened up her hand allowing his fingers to slip though hers and her grasped on.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile, not releasing her hand. So maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

**So what did you guys think? **

**Love the reviews that are coming in from you guys keep them up! **

**GUYS PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE POLL AND VOTE FOR YOUR NEXT IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

**Another quick note! Would any of you guys be interested in writing a chapter with me! I want to have a contest and the winner would write a chapter with me. Is that something you guys would be into? Pm me or say in reviews **

**Also I put in there training academy so there not totally off character but would you guys like it if I were to throw in some situation where the kids need to use there skill for a problem from the government? I have this idea just not really sure what you guys would think. Let me know in reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5 Pretty Little Pond

**Love the reviews you guys have coming in! Keep them up **

**xoxo**

Clove held onto Cato's hand for the rest of the entire movie. By the end Clove looked over and every single one of them was making out. Clove just shook her head as she motioned Cato to the doors. The two of them still hand in hand slowly and quickly got out of there seats and ran out of the theatre down the hallway and out the doors into the cold night time air. Clove burst out laughing as they reached Cato's car still hand in hand.

"I love your laughs" Cato said smiling as he gently slid his hands along her waist backing her up onto the hood of his car. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their faces close together only inches apart.

"I don't know why I ever rejected you in the first place" she said their noses touching.

"I don't know why earlier" he said smiling. As he pressed his lips to hers. Clove gave into the kiss wanting it. She opened her mouth letting his tongue mash with hers, fighting for dominance. Clove may of been small but she wanted things her way, and went out of her way to get what she wanted. She liked things rough. She had an attitude to her and liked edgy things. The sight of blood trickling from a wound, tormenting someone. Nobody really knew about her like that. But as Cato and her made out hard against his car he could tell she liked things rough with pain. Cato picked her up by her thighs setting her on the hood of the car without breaking there mouths once. They continued making out as Cato bit down on Clove's bottom lip till blood was drawn. She winced a little at the pain and opened her eyes to see Cato slick the blood off of her lips and swallow it before crashing his lips back onto hers.

Clove woke up with a gasp of air as she shot herself up in bed gasping for air. What a dream. Even though it was a dream it just seemed all to real. Clove felt her lips. They were swollen and puffy to the touch. Almost as if she had actually had made out with him. Sure they held hands at the movie but there wasn't much to it. The held hands, the movie ended, they hugged then went there separate ways. Not much to it. Clove glanced up at her clock.

"Shit" she said as she jumped out of bed. School was today and she should of gotten out of bed fifteen minutes ago. Clove rushed to get ready. She quickly slapped on her makeup and brushed her teeth and hair. She threw on jeans, a black top, grabbed a black cardigan and her boots and threw herself out the door. Keys, phone and bag in hand as she ran down the drive way and jumped into Kat's car.

"What the hell? I've been waiting for like six minutes" she said and they went full force down the road.

"Sorry missed my alarm" she said.

"So how was last night?" Kat asked.

"Fine" she replied quickly.

Kat gave her a disapproving look. "Nothing happened between you and Cato?" she said questioning.

Clove just groaned and stared at her. "No of course not. Not that any of you came up for air to check anyway"

"Your right" Kat said giggling.

When the girls got into the parking lot the usual gang was there by the cars. Glimmer, Jackie, Thresh, Peeta, Marvel and now Cato. He was standing there talking to Thresh and Marvel like it was no big deal. He was apart of the group now.

Clove smiled as she got out of the car, and when she did Cato went around the group to stand next to her.

"So guys" Glimmer said a big smile on her face. "Because I am head of the student council. I can be the first to tell you all of the big plans we have coming up. Because Halloween is coming in a week the school is holding a haunted house, then the first week of November we are having a masquerade dance!" she said jumping up and down in excitement.

"The dance sounds exciting, great chance to dress up" Jackie said smiling.

"And also just as a heads up to all of you, we are going camping!"

"Were going what?!" Marvel said.

"Camping" Glimmer said all excitedly. "I've booked a weekend for all of us to go"

"Last time I was in the woods I almost died" Kat said making a face. (Hope you like the irony there ;) )

"Common it will be fun. Sitting around a campfire, talking, cuddling at night cause it will be cold" she said smirking.

"Easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend" Clove said.

"Who cares?" she said.

"I do. The only person I will be cuddling is Kat" Clove said.

"That's what you think" Kat said giving Clove a look.

"Can we at least bring alcohol?" Cato said talking for the first time since she arrived.

"Yes!" Glimmer said almost yelling.

"I'm in" he said.

"Me to" Clove said. "Besides if I'm camping with all of you, I'm gonna need a drink"

The bell rang and everybody hurried off to their classes.

"Can I walk you there?" Cato asked.

"Ya sure" It was awkward silence with both of them as they headed into school before Cato broke the silence.

"I had a great time last night" he said looking at her.

"Ya me too" she said with a surprising look.

"Can we do it again? Just the two of us?" he said as they stopped at Clove's first class.

"Cato..." Clove said dragging it out.

"Common" he said begging. "I thought I was finally getting to you, I thought we were going somewhere"

"Ya Cato you are getting to me, that's what I'm worried about"

"I thought were good?"he said starting to get pissed.

"We are good Cato. I just think where we are now is where we should stay for a bit"

"You know you say that and then you do things like hold my hand that would be a different sign" he said starting to yell attracting looks from the other students that walked by.

"I am sorry that I'm not throwing myself at you like every other girl!" she said arms flying up in the air as she yelled herself.

Students now had stopped and was creating a small circle around them watching them fight.

"Throwing yourself?! Clove you don't throw anything at anyone. Maybe if you loosened up a bit some guy other then me would actually take an interest in you instead of all the other guys gaucking from afar!"

Everybody stood gasped at what Cato had said to her. Nobody talked to Clove like that. She gasped at him before raising her arm and slapping him hard against the face. And that was why nobody ever talked to her like that. Clove stomped off into her class leaving a stunned Cato with a red hand print across his right check. The students all took off in a hurry as Cato stood standing in his spot.

Clove sat in class still filled with rage. He had no right to talk to her like that. She hoped that his check would be bruised, that way it would ruin his pretty little face. She sat though class until it was time for math. Clove wanted to ditch as Cato was going to be there but didn't as they had a big test today. When she arrived at Math Cato wasn't there. She kept waiting for him to walk right in the middle of the test but never did. Guess he was too embarrassed after a girl hitting him, good.

Clove was heading to her last period class she dropped her bag in her seat before realizing she didn't have her textbook.

"Miss I forgot my text book in my locker can I go get it?" she asked.

"Yes you may but hurry" she said. Clove jumped up and headed down the hall. Her black heels clicking against the marble floor. Nobody was in the hallways now so she quickly ran to her locker and opened it up grabbing her book. Just as she was closed her locker she could feel a presence behind her. She quickly turned around jumping back at the face that was so closed to hers.

"God Ryan you scared me" Clove said her hand on her pounding chest.

"Sorry sweetheart" he said with a smirk. Clove just gave him a disgusted look as she tried to push around him. But he pressed closer to her pushing her back up against her locker.

"Ryan I have to get back to class now, so if you could let me go that would be great" she sneered.

"So I heard your with Cato now" he said not bothering to let her go.

"I'm not with Cato Ryan, were friends"

"Not from what I heard. Word on the street is you two have been hooking up"

Clove gave a look of disgust as she groaned. "We are not hooking up Ryan I barley tolerate him"

"So you wouldn't mind if you and me than..." he said trailing off as she placed his hand on her hip.

"Actually I do mind, get off me" she threatened as she tried to push him off. He didn't budge. His hands moved to her pants as he tried to unzip the zipper of her jeans. Clove tried pushing him off her but he only pushed harder against her and she couldn't move.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Clove screamed. Clove closed her eyes and waited for her doom to come. But the only thing she felt was him being pulled off her. She opened her eyes and saw Cato. He had come to her rescue. He had pulled him off of her and he punched him right in the face knocking him out to the ground. Classrooms doors opened as students and teachers ran into the hall from hearing Clove's scream. They took one look at Ryan on the floor sleeping, Cato standing over him, and Clove a whimpering mess with her jeans unbuttoned and slightly pulled down. Everybody knew just from that, what had happened.

Cato ran over to Clove and wrapped his arms around her as she burst into tears. He helped her over to the principal's office so she could explain everything. After she did he told Cato to take her home. Cato with his arms wrapped around her helped her into the car and took of towards her house. She was silent the whole way there. She just sat her arms wrapped around her body as she watched the outside.

Cato made no motion or even said a word to her the entire ride there. He was afraid if he said something she would burst out in tears again. He pulled up into the drive way of her house. Expecting her to leave and not say a word to him, but what she did surprised him.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked her arms still around her body.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ya common" she said as she headed up the rest of the driveway and up the porch steps, Cato following right behind her. She opened the door letting Cato step inside her huge house. Clove closed the door ad turned to him.

"Can you wait for a minute?" she asked. He nodded as she ran up the stairs as he sat himself on their living room couch. As he waited for her he realized what Clove had said about being loaded. Their house was huge. All furniture had to be designer, from the chandlers to the hardwood floors. She had tons of land from what he could see in her backyard.

Before anything else he saw Clove come down the stairs, in yoga pants and a sweater. Her black hair slipping everywhere down her face.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked.

"Ya sure" he said agreeing. She slipped on flip flopes as they headed out the door. She lead him down the road and though some bushes until they were on a dirt road surrounded by tall trees.

"I found this place when I was a little kid" she said finally speaking since they had left the house.

Cato couldn't hold it in any longer. "Are you okay Clove?" he said looking at her as they continued down the dirt road.

"I can't believe that happened. I've known Ryan since the third grade, he would never do something like that"

"Are you going to be okay?" he said repeating it as she stopped Clove letting her look into his eyes.

"Common not much further" she said as they walked for a little bit more until the path opening was covered by trees. Clove pushed her way though them Cato behind her. And when they finally broke free he couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him stood a small pond with the bluest water, like shined like crystals when the sun hit it. All around the pond flowers of every type grew around it surrounding it in a peaceful bliss. With fall, the trees had started to turn yellow, red and orange surrounding the little area with colours.

"I used to come here when I was upset" Clove started sitting on the ground by the pond with Cato beside her. "It used to help me think a lot, I've never shown this to anybody..." she said trailing her words off. She looked up at Cato though her eyelashes.

"Clove I need to know if your going to be okay?" he asked one more time shifting right next to her.

"I'm okay" she said. They both leaned in as he placed his hand on her check cupping it as there lips met each other in a sweet kiss. The kiss wasn't in her dream and wasn't because she was drunk, it was because she had actual feelings for him.

**How'd ya like?**

**Please review guys! **

**GUYS PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE POLL AND VOTE FOR YOUR NEXT IDEA FOR THIS STORY! **

**Also I had people say they would like to write a chapter with me so if you want to, continue down for the rules. **

**This contest is open from September 3rd to the 17th **

**-In order to win I must be able to contact you though email or private message on here**

**Come up with a great idea for this story. The craziest thing you can think of that you can work into the story**

**Write a quick little dialogue though the characters for a scene that would appear though this idea. **

**Your idea should be able to be written though 2000-3000 words. **

**Remember I will be writing this with you so expect me to change some things if I feel it would fit better **

**I should be able to contact you though email and PM when writing this chapter. **

**REMEMBER you are helping me write ONE chapter so try and make it something that doesn't have to be included in other chapters **

**You will gain full credit for the idea and a shoutout for when that chapter is posted.**

**The winner will be announced on September 17th and hopefully that chapter that they helped write will be posted that next week or week after**

**Send me your contest entry on private message here, or you can email me at skatinggym **

**The winner will be chosen by me, with who has the best idea for this story **

**Best of luck to all of you! And hope to here from you soon **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Camping Trip

**Chapter 6 whhooooooo snakeyy snake! That's just something we and my friends say now lol (Everybody's start saying it!) **

**Also Ps I don't think I ever mentioned this but everybody is in grade 12 meaning their either 17 or 18 just to clear some things up**

**Enjoy! **

**Monday October 31st Halloween**

_The kiss wasn't in her dream and wasn't because she was drunk, it was because she had actual feelings for him. _

A week had gone by and Clove and Cato had told nobody about their romance. Ever since their kiss in the woods they were quiet about everything. At school he would act cocky with her, and she would turn him down just as they had before everything. But after school when Kat dropped her off at home he would appear at her door minutes later, when her mom or dad wasn't home. They would make out until he was forced to go. The academy was different. He would have to lure her into an abandoned room or office to see her. There was always prying eyes there and sneaking around there was always tricky.

Cato wanted to tell everybody about them being together but she was against it.

"But why not" he said between breaths as they made out on the couch in her living room one afternoon after school.

"Because people are supposed to believe that we don't like each other. If we come right out of the blue saying were together people are going to question it" she said as he sucked down her neck with his lips.

"I like people questioning it. It gives it mystery" he said as they went back to making out. Clove quickly glanced over at the clock on the stove.

"Holy shit is that the time?!" she yelled as she threw Cato off her. Him falling over and smacking onto the floor.

"Um ow" he said starting to get up. "What was that for"

"Its four thirty. My mom will be home any minute and I was supposed to meet Glimmer thirty minutes ago to help with the final touches on the haunted house for tonight" she said running around the house as she slipped on her shoes and fumbling to get her coat on.

"Will I see you there tonight?" he asked as he cupped her face with his hands forcing her to stop moving and look at him.

"Yes I will be at the front waiting" she said smiling.

"What time should I meet you?"

"Everybody's coming around seven ish"

"I'll catch a ride with Marvel and meet you there" he said as his lips pressed against hers lightly.

"Okay" she said pushing him away. "I've got to go. If I'm any more late, Glimmer with put my real organs in the house" He laughed as he stepped out the door. She watched though the window as he drove away and then she ran to her car and flied to the school. Clove already knew she was in trouble with Glimmer when she pulled into the school and Glimmer stood outside clipboard in hand with a pissed off look on her face. Clove quickly got out of her car and made her way to Glimmer wincing as she knew what she was in for.

"Your lucky I don't shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll choke on it" she said as they made there way into the school.

"I know I'm sorry. I was doing homework and lost track of timing" she said lying. "But I'm here now, what do you need help with?"

"Getting the front set up. Apparently know body knows how to sell tickets. I've been doing this all by my self for the last half hour"

"Your a real control freak you know that?" she said as she turned to look at her as they made their way to the front, to set up.

"I'll take that as a complement" she said as she gripped the clipboard to her chest. "NO!" she yelled at a couple of juniors who were draping back sheets over the front entry. "There supposed to be set up five feet from where the door frame is. Does nobody know how to do anything right around here?!" she said as she ran down the hall to where they were setting it up.

Clove laughed as she started setting up the table and box to collect the money. She got out the ticket rolls to give out and once she was done she helped to decorate. She hanged fake body parts, spilled blood on the floor and made sure people knew where they were supposed to be hiding in the house to scare people. Around six-thirty the house was just finished.

"Can someone go down to the mechanics room, and cut the light down halls two, three and four please?!" she yelled at a whole bunch of students. Two boys in there grade nodded their heads and took off down the hall to the room.

"Got to say, this house looks better than it has the last four yeas" Clove said nodding her head.

"Well duh. That's because I'm in charge this year, that's why the dance will be the best one this year. It's also why this camping trip will be awesome"

"Why do you want to go camping so much?" Clove said they walked down the hall waiting to officially start the haunted house. "Your the biggest girly girl I know and yet you want to be around bugs, dirt and sleeping on the ground?"

"I think it will be a great bonding experience for all of us. It's our senior year and I want it to be fantastic. Next year we could all be separated at different schools, and I just want to go with a bang you know?"

"I see, but have you ever gone camping before?" Clove said.

"No" she said smiling as if it was no big deal.

"I have a feeling your not gonna wanna again after this" Clove said pulling out her phone, checking the time.

"Everybody should be arriving in a few minutes, you got people ready and to cover you while your gone?"

"Yep. I'll text everybody see where there at"

Clove waited outside the front of the school and just at seven people started to arrive. About ten after seven she saw the girls car pull in with Kat and Jackie. They greeted her and waited for the guys to show up. Once they did they went inside and found Glimmer to start. They paid there entry and started to go in. As they went in Cato stayed very close to her side, as their hands brushed against each others. He didn't say anything though, not wanting anybody to question what was happening between them. As they went into the haunted house the lights were cut and everything was pitch black. Expect for a little bit of light from some torches, most things were black. As they started though creatures would jump out at them or slimy stuff would come from the ceiling. As they started to go deeper she felt Cato lace his hands though hers.

Clove didn't object to this. She knew it was dark and that nobody would be able to tell as they were behind everybody else. Clove knew Cato wanted to show her off to the world as his but, she couldn't just go from 'I hate him" to 'now were dating' people especially her friends would tease her. But Clove knew she would have to tell them at some point. Maybe she would this weekend when they went camping. Glimmer had paired it up so everybody's was with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Kat with Peeta, Jackie with Thresh, Glimmer with Marvel and her and Cato. Even though everybody didn't know they were dating, sharing a tent in October int he middle of know where now wasn't such a bad idea.

The group made the way though the house. Even though Clove wasn't easily scared, she would still clutch close to Cato, so his manly ego would kick in trying to protect his girl, that wasn't really scared. When they got to the end of the house they discounted from each other and she stepped a foot away as they broke into the sunlight of the cafeteria.

"That was so scary!" Jackie squealed.

"Please that was nothing. I've seen scarier things on T.V" Clove said as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"So what do we do now? Its seven-thirty and were already done?" Peeta asked.

"I have no idea but I don't want to go back home. If I do I have to do dishes" Jackie said disgustingly.

"Should we go back to my house? Maybe watch a movie or something?" Glimmer said.

"I gotta go, I never finished my homework. Plus I have a math test tomorrow" Clove said.

"Okay, but before you leave we need to talk about camping this weekend" Glimmer said stopping her.

"So I have the site booked from Friday afternoon to Sunday afternoon this weekend. We know the sleeping arraignments, and who has to bring what for food. But I was thinking we leave shortly after school Friday? It takes an hour to get up there I want to be up there before it gets dark so we can set up and get cooking. So we would all go home finish packing and leave say four ish? How does that she work" she asked.

"Sounds good" Marvel said.

"Ya, I'll cancel work for this weekend" Thresh said.

"Okay and final check. Who's driving? We can't take all our small cars as it won't fit everybody plus the bags. So does anybody have a big car we can take?"

"My dad's got a truck I can use" Cato said.

"And we can use my dad's GMC, its pretty big" Jackie said.

"Perfect. So leaving around four on Friday get your bags packed and food bought this week"

"Got it. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Clove said as she headed out of the school into the cold night. She tugged her coat and scarf closer to her chest as she made her way to her car. She could see kids trick or treating down the street, and she smiled as she got into her car and headed home.

**Friday November 4****th**

Clove was in her room trying to pack her bag. She had packed so many big sweaters and pants for the cold nights that it wasn't closing. She quickly checked the time on the clock. It said three-fifty five. That meant they would be leaving in a couple minutes. Clove sat on her bag managing to get most of her body weight on it to close the zipper. She sighed in relief as she sat off it and carried it down the stairs, groaning from the weight. She dropped it in the hallway making a big loud smack as it hit the floor. She ran into the kitchen as she started shoving the food she bought into bags. She was in charge of snacks. So she got chips and candy, stuff for the fire and even a bottle of vodka.

By the time she was done she heard the doorbell go off. She ran to open it, revealing Kat in a big sweater, with leggings and boots.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep. Bye mom" she yelled down the hall.

"Bye honey. Have fun. And text me when you arrive so I know your safe" her mom said from down the hall.

"I will" she said as Kat took the food bag and Clove grabbed her bag. They lugged them to the car and loaded them into the GMC. For the four girls in the car, it was packed with bags of clothes and food. With pillows and and tent boxes. Once everything was loaded they got into the car and headed onto the highway, the guys truck right behind them. The drive wasn't long, and they talked about how much fun it was going to be this weekend.

Clove wanted to bring it up that her and Cato were dating but she decided against it, as she wanted him with her when they told everybody. Soon enough they arrived at there campsite. It was cold outside and the leaves were all turning red, yellow and orange them. As they stepped out of the car Clove could already feel the nature around them. The smell of trees,and dirt with the smell of campfires from the people on other sites around them.

"So you ready to get this party started?"

**I know its short, but I was gone all weekend at a friends cottage and didn't really get the chance to write. But next one will be longer promise! **

**So how excited are you for fall? I know I am :D **

**Review for me guys! kisses **

**GUYS PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE POLL AND VOTE FOR YOUR NEXT IDEA FOR THIS STORY! **

**Also I had people say they would like to write a chapter with me so if you want to, continue down for the rules. **

**This contest is open from September 3rd to the 24h **

**-In order to win I must be able to contact you though email or private message on here**

**Come up with a great idea for this story. The craziest thing you can think of that you can work into the story**

**Write a quick little dialogue though the characters for a scene that would appear though this idea. **

**Your idea should be able to be written though 2000-3000 words. **

**Remember I will be writing this with you so expect me to change some things if I feel it would fit better **

**I should be able to contact you though email and PM when writing this chapter. **

**REMEMBER you are helping me write ONE chapter so try and make it something that doesn't have to be included in other chapters **

**You will gain full credit for the idea and a shoutout for when that chapter is posted.**

**The winner will be announced on September 24h and hopefully that chapter that they helped write will be posted that next week or week after**

**Send me your contest entry on private message here, or you can email me at skatinggym **

**The winner will be chosen by me, with who has the best idea for this story **

**Best of luck to all of you! And hope to here from you soon **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 Deep In The Woods

**Chapter 7 whhooooooo! So this is the camping chapter and I'm thinking this is what would happen if me and my friends went camping... Enjoy! Also some of the girl stuff is based off of what happened with me and my girlfriends two weeks ago at her cottage...**

"_So you ready to get this party started?" _

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" yelled Jackie.

"Lets just get the site set up, then we can have the best weekend ever" Peeta said. The boys pulled the four tents out of the car and started setting them up, one boy to one tent. The girls just sat on the picnic tables gabbing as they guys did all the work. About half way though Thresh turned to look at them.

"You ladies gonna help?" he asked.

"Are you new to this group? The guys do the hard stuff and we the ladies sit back and enjoy you struggling. It's how it works" Kat said as she crossed her legs watching them. The rest of them laughed.

Thresh just went back to assembling his tent and in a few minutes they were all up and ready.

"We need to blow up the air mattresses, I'll go get the pump from the car" Clove said jumping down from the table. "I'll help" Cato said as he ran over to her, pulling out the boxes"

"Did you say anything to them?" Clove whispered though her breath to Cato.

"No, have you?"

"No. But I want to do it this weekend so they can be the first to know"

"Okay so when should we?" he asked as they grabbed the boxes and pump.

"I'll let you know" she whispered as they went back over to the group and handed a box to the guys. They opened them up and set them up in the tents. And one by one they would use the electrical air pump to blow it up then move on to the next one. In about an hour they had already set up the tents, blown up the mats and made the beds.

"Okay so what's for dinner ladies?" The guys asked as they finished up.

They had a stunned look on their face. "Excuse me?" Clove asked.

"You women have to cook, as they men did all the hard stuff. Now go get on" Marvel said shooing his hand at them towards the car.

The girls got up and pulled out what they needed. The portable barbeque, hamburgers and buns, condiments. And as the girls stood around cooking the burgers the guys sat back and watched them in lounge chairs with coolers.

"So how does it feel to be on the other side?" Cato asked as he took another slip from her drink, laughing with the guys. Clove looked up at him and flipped him off before going back to cutting tomato. This just made them laugh even harder. At around six a clock dinner was finally done and they all sat together at the picnic table chopping down on there burgers.

"So I have a question" Kat said in between bites. "What and how much do we have to drink this weekend?"

"I got a bottle of vodka" Clove said covering her mouth from chewing.

"I got a pack of beer and mikes hard coolers" Thresh said.

"Bottle of sour puss" Jackie chimed in.

"Some mudslide" added Peeta.

"I got some margaritas" Cato piped in.

"This is going to be one hell of a fantastic weekend, that's for sure" Jackie finished. After everybody was finished eating they sat down in chairs, as the sun was starting to set.

"So what's next?" Clove asked as she flipped though her phone.

"Why don't we play it old school?" Glimmer said. "Truth or dare anybody?"

"If were doing this I'm gonna need a drink" the guys said as they got up and went into the cars. When they came back they handed out red solo cups to everybody. Clove didn't even know what it was but she took a sip anyways. Feeling the burning go though her throat. She coughed as she turned her attention to Glimmer who was starting the game.

"Okay so Marvel" Glimmer asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said getting nervous.

"What's the one outfit you hate on me the most?" she asked.

Clove just laughed at Glimmer. She was using the game to get information out of her boyfriend.

"The green dress" he mumbled as he looked at the ground, afraid to look at her.

"I knew it" she hissed.

"Okay next question" he said trying to change the subject. "Jackie truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you to kiss Kat"

"Kat and Jackie turned to each other and pressed their lips to each others. The guys started to hoot and holler at the sight of the two of them. They pulled back and smiled at them like it was no big deal.

"That was hot" Cato said as he took a chug.

"Truth or dare Thresh?" Jackie said.

"Dare" he said smiling as if he could take it.

"I want you to suck on Kat's neck until a hickey appears" he said smiling. Kat got up off her chair and walked over to Thresh never sitting her drink down. She draped her legs over his waist straddling him and cranked her neck letting him have full access. He placed his lips on her neck, and you could hear the sucking noise he made as he was kissing her neck. From the way they were sitting it looked like he was drinking her blood, very sexual and scary at the same time. After a few minutes Kat pulled back and turned around showing everybody her neck. Right there was a bright purple splotch, that looked like a brusie.

It was getting hard to see as the sun was setting and the sky got darker and darker every minute. So Cato started a fire as everybody continued. Clove had to kiss Glimmer, Jackie had to lick Thresh's abs, Cato kissed Jackie, Kat had to give Peeta a lap dance the list went on. By midnight everybody was drunk, and they started getting tired.

"Okay so finally one" Marvel slurred. "Cato I dare you to kiss Clove"

Everybody ohhhhh-d at the thought of them kissing. Cato leaned in as Clove did and they kissed. The group went crazy as they wanted them together, not realizing that they were. The kiss was sloppy but it turned into a small make out session and they went crazy.

After they pulled back, they finished their drinks, put out the fire and crawled into their tents zipping them up for the night. Cato and Clove sat in theirs as she pulled off her pants leaving her in a big over sized sweater and panties. Her and Cato pulled up the covers and snuggled into each others chest as they fell asleep.

The next thing that clove knew it was light in her tent. She slowly opened her eyes. The sun was hitting the tent making it look bright it in. She stretched her body and looked over at Cato. He too was just waking up.

"Good morning" he said as he kissed her. It was only intended to be a small kiss, but Clove deepened it; wanting it. She was thrusting her body into his as their mouths fought for dominance. They were to busy making out that they didn't hear their tent zipper go down.

"Good moringggggggggg..." Glimmer said shocked at what she saw. Clove jumped off Cato brushing her hair out of her face as she looked at everybody who was outside.

"Ahhhhh" Jackie said trying to say what was happening.

"So I guess now would be the best time ever to say were dating"

**Review lovies :) **

**Also I am cancelling the contest as I have gotten no entries from anybody :( **

**Also sorry for the very small chapter, I have had 1000000000000 things to do this week and no time to write, but next chapter will be longer, promise. **

**Happy Tuesday and enjoy a pumpkin spice latte from Starbucks (by now favourite thing ;) **


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet Heart Couples

**Chapter 8! So how you guys liking this story so far? Is it moving to fast? Does their need to be more action? Let me know :) **

**xoxo**

"_So I guess now would be the best time ever to say were dating"_

"Excuse me? Do you want to repeat that" Glimmer said mouth wide open.

Clove rolled her eyes as she sat up from Cato looking at everybody. "I said were together"

Kat turned to head around. "Thresh you owe me a hundred bucks" she said.

"Shit" Thresh mumbled. The group backed up as they let Clove and Cato climb out.

"Well this is a turn of events" Marvel said as they sat down around the fire pit. Clove sitting on Cato's lap as she snuggled into him.

"Turn of events? How long have you guys wanted me and him to be together? You guys flipped shit when we hooked up at Glimmers party"

They all nodded their heads. "True. So how long as you guys been dating now?" Jackie asked.

"About a week and a half now" Clove said smiling at Cato.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier!?"

"I wanted to" Cato said. "But she didn't" he said nodding his head at Clove.

"Because I knew how you would react" she said. "I just wanted to keep it a secret, I liked it" she said leaning down kissing him.

"Okay gross" Jackie said groaning. Clove pulled away laughing.

"You wanted us together for weeks and now your groaning at the fact that we are?"

"I didn't think you would actually be together, now that you are I have seen enough PDA for the year" Clove just laughed as she jumped off, pulling her sweater down to cover her ass.

"So are we gonna eat? I'm hungry"

"From all the sex you were having last night?" Kat said heading to the car laughing.

"You wish" she said flipping her off. Kat pulled out bagels and cereal from the car and everybody sat down and ate. Everyone was in big sweaters, the girls in no pants and the guys in some. They didn't have anybody around them so they could walk around like that. After they finished they lounged around until about eleven.

Clove just closed her eyes and cuddled into Cato as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Everybody was cuddling. "So what's next?" Kat asked sitting up from Peeta. "It's to cold to go swimming in the lake, and we don't have electronics besides our cellphones. So what is there to do?"

"We could go down to the beach, play in the sand. It's sunny out just cold" Glimmer suggested.

"Cool let me just put on pants first" Clove said jumping up. The rest of the girls got up as well and headed into their tents. Minutes later they came out, in sweats or in yoga pants. Cato couldn't help but stare at Clove's ass in her yoga pants as she bent over the edge of the car piling things in before closing the trunk.

"How far is the beach from here?" She said finishing.

"About a ten minute walk there's a path that's a short cut down the road that takes us right there its easy" Glimmer said as she pulled on her hoddie lacing her hand though Marvels.

"Okay somebody got the keys to the cars?"

"Got em" Thresh said locking the cars before shoving them into his pocket.

"Lets go then" Peeta said. As they all grouped together and headed off the campsite. They walked hand in hand as couples. Jackie and Thresh, Kat and Peeta, Glimmer and Marvel and now her and Cato. Clove liked having a boyfriend again. It had been a while since she had one. She liked being able to show people 'he's mine back off'. Cato had been like that with her from since they had met, but she only was like that now. Even now as her and Cato walked, their fingers interlocked, her leaning her head on his arm she still thought about how this would look on her image.

Yes, she did feel good having her friends know so she could act like this but what happened when they got back to school. Clove was knew for putting up a fight when it came to guys, when either she wanted them, or they wanted her. Cato had broken all aspects of that. She had managed to start dating him in less then a month, especially after everyone saw there big fight, with her hitting him. But she didn't want to to think of the bad things that had happened before their relationship. She wanted to focus on the good things, like walking hand in hand with him down to the beach with her friends. The good moments.

Glimmer led them off the dirt road and onto a path surrounded by trees. They all went one by one down the dirt path. Clove looked up hearing the sounds of the birds, and the sun gleaming down though the trees. She loved the nature, and being with her friends and boyfriend made everything better. Once they broke out of the path they were on the beach.

"Wow" Clove said snuggling into Cato as she looked at the water. It noon and the sun beamed down perfectly onto the white sand. While the crystal blue water caught the sun shining off sparkles from the water.

"It's beautiful" Kat said.

The all slipped there flip flopes off feeling the warm sand in between their toes. They started to walk down the beach. It was almost empty as the camp was closing next weekend being to cold and most people didn't have time to camp during the year. They loved having the place almost all to themselves. The girls went screaming and giggling as they ran down the beach, with their shoes. The guys following them. They ran down laughing so hard and soon they stopped off at a dock to catch their breath. The dock creaked under their weight as they girls went to the edge. The looked over.

"God its so pretty" Jackie said admiring the clear water, and the dozens of little fish that were swimming there.

"It feels almost like were on a tropical beach, if it weren't so cold" Kat commented.

"I really wish we could swim, the water is so breathtaking. Only problem is its freezing" Clove said tugging her sweater closer to her body.

"Screw it" Kat said as she pulled down the zipper of her sweater, pealing it off.

"What are you doing?" Clove questioned.

"Living life, we only have one to live and I intend on making it the best" she said as she pulled off her tank top leaving her in a purple lacy bra. The guys back on the beach talking as they watched them.

"But the waters freezing" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hey go big or go home" she said as she pulled off her sweats just leaving her in her underwear, and bra. "Are you joining me?"

Clove questioned it for a minute and decided Kat was right. She started to pull off her sweater as well and slide her yoga pants off her butt.

"Clove your insane" Glimmer said.

"Kat's right. Its our senior year and I want to make it amazing. Doing stuff like this is what were going to remember in ten years" She finally pulled off the rest of her clothes. Leaving her in pink lacy underwear and a matching bra. She looked over and saw the guys staring them down. Clove just smiled as she turned back to Jackie and Glimmer. Clove glared at Glimmer and Jackie.

"Okay, okay" Jackie said getting excited as she started undressing. Glimmer looked at Jackie undressing before groaning as she too striped on the deck. By now the guys were slowly moving onto the dock, to see better.

Once Glimmer was undressed they shoved their clothes into a pile a few feet back. They all grabbed each others hands and backed up.

"Ready?" Kat asked.

"Ready" they said. They ran hand in hand to the edge of the dock before jumping into the air and hitting the ice cold water. The water was freezing but Clove at the academy had trained to be in cold water, so once she was in for a second it was no big deal. She game up for air just as the rest of them did. She looked out, as the water was still glistering. She turned onto her back and let the sun beat down on her, before they headed back up to shore, where the guys were waiting with their clothes that they had abandoned.

"You guys are crazy" Thresh said handing them back out. They girls were starting to shake from the cold water and now cold water.

"Oh God" Cato said noticing it. He wrapped his arms around her as she slipped on her clothes over her wet garments. "Lets get you guys back so you can warm up"

The entire walk home Cato kept his arms wrapped around her trying to keep her body heat in. She was cold but not as cold as they rest of them that looked like an earthquake was happening under their feet.

Once they got back to their site they girls quickly grabbed new clothes and towels and ran to the showers to get warm again. Leaving the guys alone to make lunch.

"God those girls are crazy" Thresh said as he unlocked the cars pulling out food.

"Those crazy girls are our girlfriends" Cato commented opening up a can of beer.

"True" he said.

"So guys I say we make a bet" Marvel said opening some beer himself. "We try and get our girlfriends drunk enough, to have sex" he said smirking.

"What? We don't even have anything" Peeta said.

"I do. Got some packed in my bag" Marvel said as he took another chug. "I thought I could try and get lucky this weekend"

"I like it" Thresh said. "We haven't had sex in like a month. I'm in some need"

"Kat hasn't given me anything since Glimmers party" Peeta said.

"I'm not in this bet" Cato said backing out finishing his drink.

The guys looked stunned at his choice to turn down sex from his girlfriend. "Why? Whats wrong with you?" questioned Marvel.

"We've been dating a week, don't think she's gonna give it up that easy" he said.

"If you get her drunk enough she might" Thresh said as he started making sandwiches.

"Clove's a smart drunk. The most she would do is make out with me. We wouldn't go any father until she was ready"

"Sucks bro" Marvel said turning back to the other guys. "So what do you say, loser has to fork over twenty bucks?"

"Deal" they said all shaking hands. Cato just stood back laughing at the rest of them waiting for Clove to get back.

Soon the girls came back from the showers all warmed up in new clothes. They all sat down at the picnic table eating sandwiches and coolers. Laughing at how crazy the girls were for jumping in freezing water. After they finished they went into their tents and took naps. The next thing it was dinner time, and they all sat down and ate chicken, toasting to what an awesome time the weekend had been, as they were leaving the next afternoon.

After dinner they started the fire and brought out drinks. Clove willingly drowned four shots of sour puss, and soon felt dizzy.

She sat on Cato's lap and would kiss him then pull back before taking another gulp of a drink then going back to kissing him. After several drinks she was drunk and so was everybody else. She pulled up and they were all extremely making out. Cato had a little laugh to himself thinking maybe no one was going to lose the bet. And soon when two a clock came around, they decided for bed.

"I'm just gonna go plug my phone in" Clove slurred as she stood up heading for the car.

"Hey plug mine in to" Marvel said handing her his phone. Clove stumbled her way to the car and opened it up plugging the phones into the portable charger they had in the car. Right before she closed the door a message popped up on Marvels phone. She reached over and looked at it.

_Hey babe can't wait to see you once you get home. Luv you- Katie _

Marvel was cheating on Glimmer.

**So was it good you guys? **

**Should I do more scenes of just the guys, instead of the girls? **

**Let me know! **

**Review lovies xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 Hangover's For Days

**How is it that were at chapter 9 already? You guys are amazing I love you xoxo**

**Enjoy**

_Marvel was cheating on Glimmer. _

Clove rolled over groaning. She had the worst headache ever. Drinking whatever she had drank last night was not a good idea. She had a strange feeling it had tasted like vodka, sour puss, and beer all mixed together. Maybe that was why her stomach was on the verge of turning it's self upside down. She slowly sat up holding her head as her black hair fell in front of her face. She felt her stomach get even more up set as she moved. She turned to Cato who had his back to her snoring softly.

Clove just grumbled as she slowly slid on pants trying not to move much. "Glad you can sleep" she groaned as she slowly crawled her way out of the tent. As soon as she zipped it up and stood up she felt her stomach give up, holding it back. She ran behind the tents and some feet into the forest before giving it all back up. She coughed as more vomit came up. She threw up about four times before she felt her stomach settle back down. She wiped her mouth on her hand as she made her way out brushing back her hair out of her face.

When she got back onto there site she could see the girls sitting around the picnic table not looking so hot either. She mumbled something she didn't even understand herself as she sat down beside Jackie.

Jackie took a quick glance at her. "To much drinking huh?" she said as she sipped her coffee.

"Who's vomit is behind Jackie's tent?" Clove asked as she got up pouring herself some coffee.

"That would be mine" Glimmer said. Her head was resting on the table her eyes covered my sunglasses. Clove had completely forgotten what she had saw last night on Marvels phone until seeing Glimmer this morning. Clove wanted to tell her but she wanted it to be the right time. And right now neither her or Glimmer looked up to it.

Jackie was on her third cup of coffee, as she spoke. "So what exactly did we drink last night? I don't think I have taste buds anymore from it" she said taking another gulp.

Kat didn't even open her eyes as she spoke. "I woke up tasting vodka"

Clove gulped down her hot coffee trying to settle her stomach. "I saw the sour puss bottle empty so probably that"

"If I go home like this my moms going to kill me" Glimmer said as she sat up running her hands though her tangled blonde hair.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. The sex helped" Kat said.

"You had sex last night?" Clove's mouth almost falling to the ground.

"Ya we all did" Glimmer said turning to look at her. "You didn't notice?"

"My mouth was somewhat busy while you guys were at it"

"Well the guys noticed that we were wasted beyond remembering, and took somewhat far advantage of it"

"Our sex life ladies and gentlemen" Jackie said raising her coffee mug. "The morning after"

"I hurt too" Glimmer said.

"Okay" Clove said holding up her hand in defence "you can stop there" as she finished her cup of coffee.

"So what time are we leaving guys?"

"Well we have to leave our site by one. So say we start packing in an hour? So we can get home" Glimmer said.

"Good I need to shower" Clove said starting her second cup.

"Okay so its ten now, give the guys another twenty minutes to wake up then we can dress and start packing. I don't think anybody's gonna want breakfast"

Clove groaned even at the mention of eating. "Coffee is the only thing I'm having today" she said.

"I second that" Jackie said.

The sat around gabbing before they heard tent zippers. Marvel and Thresh were the first to come out.

"Morning ladies" Marvel said smiling. "How'd you ladies sleep?"

"I'm going to kill you" Glimmer said noticing him not being hungover.

"Not my fault I can consume alcohol unlike some people" he said "So who wants breakfast?"

The girls tried not to jump him right then and there. "Is it okay if I punch your boyfriend?" Jackie said to Glimmer.

Clove winced at the word boyfriend.

"Go ahead I don't care" she said resting her head back on the table.

Just then Cato and Peeta finally came out of their tents, joining everybody at last.

"What's all this fighting I keep hearing about?" Peeta said stretching.

"Just Jackie trying to kill Marvel" Clove said like it was no big deal.

Cato grabbed a coffee cup and went to pour himself some coffee. "Hey why isn't there any any coffee left?"

"We have hangovers, you don't"

"Can we just hurry up and get out of here? I want to go home" Glimmer groaned.

"I'm with her. I love the woods but after three days of it, I'm done" Clove added.

"Okay lets start packing our bags, and we go from there. They all went back into their tents and started re packing their bags. Clove just shoved her clothes in her bag not bothering to fold or pay attention to what was dirty. Once they were done they loaded their bags back into the cars, and the sheets and pillows they stripped from the air mattresses. They pulled out the mattresses and unplugged them letting them deflate, as they took down the tents and folded them back up into their boxes. Finally once the air mattresses were fully deflated we folded them back up and loaded everything back into the car. They got water bottles for the way home and loaded into their cars, girls and guys.

It was eleven thirty as they pulled out of the site. They headed off the campground and onto the highway.

"That was a really awesome weekend" Thresh said as the guys drove home, Cato driving.

"It was, I feel like were a family. All of us together" Peeta added.

"So I guess nobody has to cough up that twenty bucks from our bet huh?" Thresh said turning around from the passenger seat to Marvel and Peeta in the back.

"Yep, Kat gave it up easily. No fighting" Peeta said happy.

"I'm surprised Glimmer did. She normally doesn't want me even touching her"

"This was a totally different situation my friend. But you came out winning" Cato said.

"I'm kinda mad Jackie didn't put up a fight" Thresh said. "Normally changing her mind is fun. In many ways" he said smirking.

"Okay you can stop there. I do not want to know what you did to her"

"No you don't" Thresh said turning back to look at the road.

The rest of the way home was small talk, between the guys. Just talking about the weekend and what was going to happen at school tomorrow. In the other car and girls were all passed out expect for Jackie who was driving. The weekend had been some crazy shit and they were all really tired.

Clove couldn't be any happier as she woke up just as they pulled into her driveway. Jackie helped pull out her bag from the back and her pillow. She hugged Jackie and said goodbye as she would see her at school tomorrow. She lugged herself into the house dropping her bag at the front door when she entered. She slowly made her way into the kitchen as she saw her mom sitting at the table on her computer.

"Hi honey" she said looking up at her with a big smile. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great. I'm just gonna go lay down" Clove said as she shielded her eyes from the light that streamed into the kitchen.

Her mom stood up and took a closer look at her as she folded her arms over her chest. "Are you hungover?"

"Yes..." she mumbled back.

Her mother just sighed before smiling back at her. "Go lay down and I'll start washing your clothes from this weekend"

Clove smiled at her mom as she hugged her. "Thanks mom" she said before heading upstairs. She stripped off her pants before shutting off the lights and curling up into bed under her covers. The next thing she knew she was wide awake. Her clock read four forty pm. So she had a good four hour sleep. Beside her on her bedside table was a Motrin, gravel and a glass of water. She knew her mom had set it there for her.

She popped the pills and chugged the glass of water. She sat in bed for a while before heading to shower. She finished the rest of the day feeling not so sick anymore.

And as she laid in bed she kept seeing images of the text on Marvels phone. She had some choice words for him, but she also needed to tell Glimmer as soon as possible before she found out herself . She decided she was going to tell her first thing tomorrow morning.

**Happy Tuesday guys!** **I added in the guys scene as some of you said you wanted to see more of the guys thoughts than girls. Hope I did good! **

**Now make a Tuesday even better and give a sister a review will ya! Kisses xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10 A New Trouble Arises

**Hey guys sorry there wasn't a new chapter last Tuesday. I have been really stressed lately and have a million pieces of homework and studying to do. If I showed you how much I have you would probably break down crying about it, for me. Its that's bad. Now I wanted to give you a quick inside on whats happening in the future so if you don't want to know jut skip the next paragraph. **

**This year I am a grade 11 and my grades start to count. I have math, chemistry, environmental science and English all this semester at University level. That means I don't have a lot of time on my hands to write till February. So now I can't guaranteed new chapters every Tuesday. I hope to have them up every other Tuesday but I don't know. By next semester in February I will go back to every Tuesday seeing as I only have Religion and Biology with my co-op. So I hope you guys can bare with me for the next few months. Thanks again for sticking with me :) **

**Enjoy! Xoxo**

_She decided she was going to tell her first thing tomorrow morning._

Clove barley slept though the night. She had tossed and turned about what she was going to say to Glimmer. She wished that one of the other girls had seen the text not her. That way it wouldn't be haunting her. She still got a few hours of sleep in, but still felt like shit when her alarm finally went off.

As she got ready for school her mind was still on Glimmer. She knew that she would be heart broken. Especially since her and Marvel had started having a better relationship. It would kill her to know that he was now cheating on her.

Clove mumbled to herself as she got dressed. "Maybe if I tipped on of the others girls about it, they would tell her and I won't have to" she grumbled as she jumped around trying to pull up her skinny jeans. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was gonna have to face her fears and finally tell Glimmer. She struggled to pull her shirt over her head, trying not to mess up her curled hair.

She glanced back at her bed. And rolled her eyes knowing she couldn't go back to bed. So she slipped her books into her bag, slug her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her heels in her hand before slipping down the stairs.

"Morning" her mom said as she saw her, a cheerful smile on her face.

Clove threw her sunglasses on her face covering her eyes as she turned to her mom. "Not really" she said.

"Is something wrong honey?" her mom said concerned. "Did something happen on the camping trip?"

"Yes and no" Clove said slipping on her heels.

"What does that mean?" her mom said.

"Yes something happened, but its not that big of a deal. I can handle it"

"Okay" her mom said eyeing her. "Be home on time"

"Always" she said before heading out the door.

It took Clove forever to get to Kat's car. She really hoped that Kat didn't notice that something was up. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Morning" Kat said smiling at her. "How fun was your hangover yesterday?"

Clove smiled inside. She didn't notice anything, so she wasn't going to bring anything up. She plastered a smile on her face, covering up her true feelings.

"Oh so fun. Thank God my mom did my laundry. I would of never been able to get it done with my condition"

"Lucky. My mom got pissed at how hungover I was, then made me mow the lawn" she said wincing. "Once I was finished I got back into the house and threw up four times"

"At least yours held on till you got home. I did it behind my tent when I got up" she said laughing.

They both laughed as Kat parked the car. Clove was truly happy and laughing until she saw Glimmer waving at them, with Marvel at her waist and went right back to having the pit in her stomach.

She slowly got out of the car and took a deep intake of cold air, ready to get it over and done with.

"Hey Glimmer" she said going to stand beside her. "Can we talk for a second?" Clove said slowly pulling her away from everybody.

"Sure whatsup?" she said her blonde hair flowing softly around her pearl skin. Her bright blue eyes shinning with black eyeliner around them.

"Um, when we were camping. I went to put Marvel's phone in the car and a text popped up.."

"Oh wait!" Glimmer said grabbing her shoulders with her hands interrupting her. "I forgot. There's something you need to know"

"Can it wait a second? You need to know what I was going to tell you.." Clove said.

"Carter goes here now" Glimmer said cutting her off again.

Clove stopped dead sudden in her tracks. All thoughts of Marvel cheating and telling Glimmer completely left her mind in a second. It wrapped around the name. Carter. Carter. The real devil. The tall, dark brown hair, blue eyed devil.

"What do you mean Carter goes here now?" she barley managed a whisper.

"I saw him a few minutes ago heading into the building, some guys said he's a transfer here now"

"He came all the way from Vancouver as a transfer?" Clove said shocked. Glimmer nodded her head. Her blonde curls bouncing as she did.

"Is that a true story or is he really here for me?" she said getting edgy as she re-slung her bag over her shoulder. Glimmer looked upset about Cloves mood.

"My guess is it is. There's no reason why he would transfer here from Vancouver. There's a million other schools in the U.S he could of gone to. And above all of them he comes to the one that your at? It's a cover play"

Clove just hissed under her breath as they went back to stand with everybody else. Cato sliding his arm around her waist.

"From the look on your face, I guess you found out about carter being here?" Thresh said standing with Jackie.

Clove was even more pissed now. Images of Carter and her group flooded her mind, blocking out everything else that was in there.

"Who's Carter?" Cato asked looking down at her.

"Why is he here? He has no reason to be" Jackie said pissed off as well folding her arms over her chest.

"That's what I said to Glimmer" Clove said.

"Who's Carter?" Cato asked again.

Peeta pipped in. "My guess is he's come back for you"

"I know" Clove said mad.

"I mean who leaves here to go to Vancouver then seven months later comes back. And to the same school were all at" Thresh mumbled.

"The funny part is when he left, he didn't know what school we were at. As he was across town, and now he's at the same school? Why didn't he just go back to his original one?" Kat chimed in.

"Probably because they didn't want him back. Just like we don't" Marvel said.

"Okay, who's Carter?" Cato said for the third time.

Clove looked up at him. "My ex-boyfriend"

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Cato said rushing to keep up with Clove as she paced though the hallway to her locker.

"Yes. He is my ex" she said as she finally stopped at her locker letting Cato catch up with her. "We started dating at the beginning of last year. In April we had a really bad breakup and then he moved to Vancouver. He was gone for seven months and now for some unknown reason he's back, with no-motive but probably seeing me"

"Do I need to kick his ass?" Cato said smiling down at her.

"No. I can do it fine. I did before" she said closing her locker door. "But be warned, if you do. He trained at the academy. He's good"

"I'm just worried for your sake. If this guy is back just for you who knows what he'll do" he said as he wrapped his arms around her looking into her deep sea green eyes.

"I'll be fine" she said leaning into him.

"Good" he said before kissing her right in the middle of the hall. This was the first time in the hall, and she knew people took a second glance at them. Three days ago her biggest worry was people finding out they were dating. But now she had Glimmer and Carter to worry about. Her social stand in school was far back in her mind.

Clove reluctantly dragged herself to her classes, praying that Carter wasn't in any. And as the day progressed she thought maybe she could go all day without seeing him. Maybe he would think she went to another school. Maybe he would transfer again trying to find her. Doubtful.

Knowing him he would of asked every guy that talked to him if she went there. Even if he didn't see her, he knew she was there. And that was what scared Clove the most. By the time she got to fourth period her nerves had settled and she finally felt like she was able to breath again. Having Cato in that class was good to. He sat beside her and stroked her hand with his under the desks. She felt as maybe she didn't have anything to worry about.

Clove left class in the middle to go to the bathroom. She rounded the corner to the bathroom and was about to walk in when she was slammed and pushed back into the wall, and the next thing she knew a pair of lips were on hers. She pushed the guy back and looked up at Carter.

"What the fuck?!" she said wiping her lips off with her hands.

"What?" he said smirking shoving his hands into his pockets . "I thought you wanted that?"

"Me? I have been hating you ever since you left. Why would you think I would want you to kiss me? I have a boyfriend now"

"Glad to know you've been thinking about me since I left" he said his smirk growing bigger. "Plus I know you have a boyfriend"

Clove swore in her head. He already knew his first back and he didn't care.

"Don't make me beat you up again" she said getting feisty her arms crossed over her chest. "You know I can"

"Oh, I know" he said happily. "And I know I can, from several occasions..." he said.

"Better watch your back" she said backing up to go back to class forgetting all about going to the bathroom.

"And you watch yours" he said starting to to walk back before turning to look at her one more time. "See you at the academy"

"So wait he goes to the academy now?!" Glimmer almost yelled in the school parking lot as the day ended and students filed out.

"Yep and he made it pretty clear he would be watching me to see what new tricks I've learned"

"At lest you have an advantage over him now. He missed several months of training, you have a bigger lead"

"True" said Peeta. "I looked up the academy locations, and there's only one in Canada. Far from where he was, he wouldn't of gone"

"Still guys. It doesn't matter if I can beat him up. He's here to stay and he wants something from me. Probably to get back with me"

Cato looked disgusted. "Hell if that ever happens. He won't be getting back with you as long as I'm here"

"I can't deal with his drama right now" Glimmer said putting her hands up.

"Emergency girls sleepover Friday"

**Sooo what do you think? Carter and Clove have some real unsolved business between them as ex's **

**Review for next chapter please xoxo**

**Hope to have next chapter up by next Tuesday if not the next one after that **

**Thanks Lovies xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11 New Phone Numbers

**So does anyone else hate school as much as me right now? The amount of work that I have to do keeps growing and never decreases. Also hate my math teacher right now. But never the less I think that this story will have to be updated every other Tuesday. Seeing as I never have time on my hands anymore. **

**Enjoy! **

"_Emergency girls sleepover Friday" _

"I felt like this week was never ending" Glimmer complained.

The girls were at Kat's house hanging out in their pyjamas as they lounged around her bedroom scoffing down junk food.

"Don't even get me started" Clove said as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream from the tub into her mouth.

"I saw Carter at the academy yesterday" Jackie said. "He's as good as I remember him"

"Why do you think I haven't gone to the academy in over a week? If he's there I'm not"

"You can't keep avoiding it, if he's there. If you don't work out you'll get fat"

"Oh well. Better then being in the same room as him" she said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"So I got some dirt from Kevin on him"Glimmer said as she laid across Kat's white carpet floor.

"Keep talking" Clove said now fully interested.

"What Kevin heard was that before Carter moved to Vancouver he was kicked out of his last school for serious violence"

"No surprise there" Clove muttered.

"It gets even better. When he knew that he was coming back here, he had to convince his parents to move into this town so he could attend our school. They wanted to go back to the city they were before they left"

"So he did move here because of you" Jackie said to Clove. "That's just proof right there as to why he's here"

"Kevin could just be lying. You know those story's they spread like wildfire" Kat said as she flipped though a magazine lying in pink sweatpants and a black shirt.

"He said he heard it from several other guys. Truth be told I don't think he's lying as this is something he would really do" Glimmer commented.

"So he has a motive then"

"That motive being me" Clove groaned as she rolled over onto her back on Kat's bed. Ice cream spoon still in hand. "Why is he so interested in coming back for me? He's the one who broke up with me in the first place"

"What happened again between the two of you again? I need a refresher to hate him more" Kat said as she rolled over facing Clove.

Clove took a deep breath as if to calm her nerves before speaking. "Everything went fine until the weekend of my birthday. He thought Marvel was hitting on me at my party"

"Eww" Glimmer interrupted. "Marvel was not hitting on you"

Clove once again winced at the name Marvel. But she continued on without showing her feelings. "He got really mad, and we had a huge fight right there. He said we were over, stormed out and ruined my birthday for me. The next day he was on the plane to Vancouver and that was the last I heard of him"

"I remember your birthday" Jackie said. "That was the first time you had got so drunk"

"Ya I was trying to erase the memory of the fight and him. It didn't work so well..." she said trialing off. "So what are the guys doing tonight?" she asked trying to get everybody off the topic of Carter.

"I could get Marvel to ask around the football team about him being here. But if it get's back to Carter he will know we were the ones asking" Yep not off the subject.

Jackie pondered for a moment before adding. "I could ask him next time were at the academy. Try and get something out of him" she said finally before closing her magazine.

"We won't answer if your asking. He'll give a half ass excuse. Plus there's no asking Carter, there's only threatening. You won't be able to get anything out of him" Jackie said as she jumped up and went to check her charging phone.

"We need to know why he's here, so we can get him out of here. If he's here for Clove it will be easy. Anything else might be a problem" Glimmer said.

"God, guys can you get off the topic of Carter already I don't want to talk about him" Clove wined.

Glimmer flinched at Cloves remark and instantly changed the subject when her phone went off. "My parents just text-ed me saying their leaving for the night"

"Where they going?"

Glimmer scrolled though her phone messages looking for her answer. "They said they won a one night stay in a suite at the Hamilton Hotel. They had to use it by this weekend or they lost it"

Jackie laughed. "And they never thought to tell you? Just text you where they were going the moment they left?

"That's how it goes in my family" Glimmer said before pressing her phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" asked Jackie.

"They guys"

"This was a bad idea" Clove said as the walked down the streets with the girls. They were dressed in sweatpants and shirts with shoes as they headed down the road to meet where the guys had parked their car.

"What are you talking about? We do this all the time?" Jackie said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Blowing out the smoke into the cold black sky.

"I know I just don't feel right, right now" It only scared her because she knew that Carter lived around here. He could be hiding in a bush right now ready to jump out and grab her. Even though she could kick his ass he still scared her after their past.

They rounded the corner and saw Cato's black truck parked on the side of the road. As soon as the girls got close enough the guys hoped out of the car. They all embraced their girlfriends with hugs and kisses. Clove snuggled into Cato's chest letting him wrap his arm around her small waist. Her long black hair swopping in and covering most of her face.

"So what are we doing ladies and gents?" Thresh said as he held hands with Jackie who was just finishing the last of her cigarette.

"I'm going back up to the house I'm freezing" Clove said as she stepped away from Cato wrapping her coat closer to her body.

Cato steeped forward and grabbed her hand lacing his fingers though hers. "I'll go with you" they both said goodbye to everybody else as they headed back up the street.

"Use protection!" Peeta yelled at them. Clove turned around giving him the finger before they could no longer be seen in the dark.

The group stayed quiet for a few minutes before Marvel spoke. "So Glimmer what are we gonna do?"

"Do what?" Jackie said looking between the two of them.

"After I hung up the phone I text-ed them saying we all needed to talk about Carter. I was hoping Clove would leave with Cato and now that they did, we need to do something about him being back here" she said quickly.

Peeta was the first to speak. "Well what can we do? He's not going to leave if he ask him. We just have to deal with him"

Jackie huffed madly. "Okay I can deal with him being here but I don't want him around Clove. We know what he's like and what he'll do if he gets a chance. It even thrills him more her being with Cato. This will end badly for all three of them if Carter goes after Clove"

"Well what are we supposed to do? Telling him to stay away only intrigues him more, he won't listen to any of us" Thresh said.

"Okay so how about this? At all times someone is with her? Carter won't go near her if any of us are around, its only when she's alone. If at least one of us is with her at all times he won't try anything"

They all nodded at the idea. "I like it. But we can't let Clove or Cato know what were doing"

"Deal" they all said.

Back at the house Clove and Cato were making out on Glimmers couch in her room. Clove had her arms wound around his neck and he had hers though her dark hair.

Clove heard her phone ringing and pushed Cato off to answer it, thinking it could be her mom.

"Hello?" she said somewhat out of breath.

"Hello Clove, nice new number" Carter said at the other end of thr line.

**Short I know but hoommmeeeewwooorrrkkkkkkkk sorry :( **

**Review for next chapter and the entire story behind Clove and Carters past together. **

**Xoxo **


End file.
